Trapped in a Nightmare
by Justm3h
Summary: Getting stuck in a video game was not how Nor planed to spend his Monday. Now he's forced to find his sister and get through the game alive.
1. Chapter 1: Mondays

No this is not a self insert…. They are characters that I have created myself and are in no way based on or of me… Well Kara sort of is but barely and plus she doesn't really appear until much later anyway! SO THERE! I hope you like Nor and his super emo-ness!

PS please PLEASE review.... I want to hear your opinion.

* * *

**Chapter 01: Mondays**

Mondays. Hated by most and loved by few. It was the day the week started and usually led to the begin of something new.

'To hell with the new…' thought Nor as he watched his idiot sister set up the Gamecube to the TV. She had been up late in the night looking up fan fictions on her favorite site ever (cookies to can guess what it is XD) and she had come across one of her old favorites. Reading the story from start to finish she was in a very big 'tales' mood to say the least. She had spent the last hour digging up her old copy of Tales of Symphonia and the Gamecube after refusing to use the Wii. Something about it not 'feeling' right or whatever that meant.

"It can't be that hard Kara. White into white, yellow into yellow, red into-"

"I GET IT NOR!" Yelled Kara cutting him off as she plugged the last cord in. Giggling she jumped down onto the couch controller in hand. Nor sighed and watched the opening play by.

"Starry Heavens was soooooo much better" Kara muttered under he breath as the music started. Nor glared at her coldly. "Kara, shut up and enjoy it."

"Fine…. OH LOOK ITS ZELOS!" Nor twitched at she squealed at the screen. Oh not that again… oh please no… Stupid fan girl…

After the opening rolled by and a few more squeaks from Kara. The start up screen appeared. She went down to the load button and taped A. Going to memory card one she again pressed A to find…

Nothing. "WHAT?!!"

The card was blank and Kara was stunned. Nor wasn't as much… He had deleted the data a year ago so he could start another a game. Opps.

"I should kill you… I BEAT THE GAME LIKE 4 TIMES ON THAT CARD! I WAS ALMOST TO LVL 100 ON IT!!!" Screamed Kara who was about to break down and cry. In fact she did. Oh boy. Sighing again Nor plugged in a second controller in to the system. "I'll help you out ok… Just stop… crying…" He sighed hating it when she cried. Sniffling she nodded and started a new game.

---

Soon they heard Kratos's narration begin.

"Once upon a time, there existed a giant tree that was the source of mana. A war, however, caused this tree to wither away, and a hero's life was sacrificed in order to take its place. Grieving over the loss, the goddess disappeared unto the heavens. The goddess left the angels with this edict: "You must wake me, for if I should sleep, the world shall be destroyed." The angels bore the Chosen One, who headed towards the tower that reached up unto the heavens. And that marked the beginning of the regeneration of the world."

"Blah blah blah" Kara muttered having recovered from the memory card. "Get on with it already!" She continued mad she was unable to skip the scene. She was never the type to stay still.

---

"Lloyd Irving, wake up! Lloyd!"

_'And there's Raine'_ Thought Nor as she threw an eraser at Lloyd's head. Lloyd finally waking up cries out.

"…How do you manage to sleep standing?"

_'Here's another question how the heck does he still manage to hold up those buckets…?'_

Lloyd finally waking up looks up sheepishly. "…Oh. Professor Raine. Eh…is class over?"

"Never mind. Let's have someone else answer the question. Genis, how about you?" Raine sighing turning to her young brother. Nor could have sworn that he heard a 'brat' pass Kara's lips. She needs to stop quoting Zelos…

"Yes, Raine." Genis answered standing up. "Mithos, the hero, brought about the end of the Ancient War in the Holy Ground of Kharlan."

---

"BULL!" Yelled Kara pointing angrily at the screen. "Sit." Nor commanded and she did just that. Muttering profusely she pressed the A button.

She partly in rage and in the fact she knew every line taped A repeatedly and got thought the whole scene until the Oracle's light shined through the classroom's windows. Raine went to go check it out leaving the rest of the group in class. Did she really think they would study?

"Alright! Game time!" Kara yelled happily as she moved Lloyd around. She quickly got out to the school with Colette and Genis, after all this was her 5th play through. As soon as they got outside Frank told Lloyd that the 'Desians' passed through on their way to the Temple. Until the monster showed up.

"Great… tutorials…" Nor muttered frowning. As soon as the fight started Kara paused. "So who do you want?"

"Lloyd."

"No can do! He's mine until Zelos. NEXT!"

"Then I refuse to play until we get Kratos."

"SERIOSLY? That's only 3 fights away!"

"Take it or leave it."

"But you just said you'd play!"

"You can't manage 3 fights by yourself?"

"Nope. So do you want the midget mage or the ditzy chosen?"

"Neither."

"Mage it is!" Kara said cheerfully as she set Genis to manual. Nor groaned seeing the only spell Genis had was fireball. Great. A lot of good that was gonna do him. (Nor you will regret this… I know you will). He put down the controller in front of him and lazily rested his index finger on the B button. "Let's get this over with shall we?"

"Right-o!" Jumping right into the fight, Kara had Lloyd rush forward and made easy work of the monster. Nor only managed to get off one fire ball before it was over with. "Too easy!"

"Oh and I thought the first fight in the game would be hard.."

"Shut it Nor! Just make sure you get the Ghost alright!"

---

And the second fight had begun. It ended just as easily as the first with Lloyd going after the zombie and Genis going after the Ghost.

---

"Da da da da daa da da da-da!!!"

"Fanfare? Really?"

"I like it! So there!"

---

They finally made it to the temple after another fight which annoyed Nor more than anything. Right on que, Lloyd, Genis, and Colette looked up at the temple and saw the pastor hobbling down. He took a few more steps before recognizing that they were there.

"Chosen One!" He manages to gasp before falling to the ground. Nor can hear the cries of Colette and Genis as the pastor dies in front of them and the screen turns black. The scene changes to Lloyd running up the steps to find the 'Desians' in the process of cornering Phaidra.

"Where is the Chosen?" Demanded the biggest one in the group, Botta. Phaidra stepped back into the door a stirn look on her face when she say Lloyd run up the hill with Colette and Genis right on his tail.

"Run, Colette!" She cried and the 'Desians' turned to face them. "Lord Botta! There she is!" Said on of the men and Botta nodded. "Chosen One, your life is mine!"

Lloyd drew his sword and stepped in front of Colette protectively. "I won't let you Desians get away with anything!"

"Desians?" One of the solders started to laugh.

"What's so funny?!" Cried Genis pulling out his Kendama.

---

"Besides the fact that your fighting the Renegades and not the Desians, nope not much." Smirked Kara until a empty water bottle was thrown at her head.

"SHHH! Or I will turn it off!" Muttered Nor angrily and the fight started between the 'Desians' and the young heroes. Again Nor barely got a spell off before the fight was ended by Kara's quick actions as Lloyd.

"It just wasn't your day!"

"No quoting ether!"

---

" Do not get in our way!" Shots the Vidarr swinging his huge ball and chain. Lloyd and the rest try to fight him but his armor reflects Genis's Fireball attack and Colette's chakrams seem to have no effect.

"This guy's strong!" Muttered Genis who was exhausted. Colette stood a few feet away not looking much better.

"Man, this guy is really tough!" Growled Lloyd shoving one of his wooden swords into the ground so he wouldn't fall. He panted weakly as the Vidarr started swinging his ball and chain again. Just before the attack hit he heard a clash of metal and saw a pair of purple shoes.

"Who are you?" Asked Lloyd looking up at the man who saved him.

"Get out of the way."

---

"KRATOS!!!!" Squealed Kara excitedly jumping up and down in her seat.

"Can you switch me now?"

"Done and Done!"

---

With two swordsmen battling instead of one the fight ended relatively fast. The Vidarr defeated they turned their eyes to Botta.

"I never thought you'd show up. Damn… Retreat for now!" Glaring at Kratos, Botta took his surviving men and escaped.

Colette and Genis stood in awe of Kratos. "Amazing!…" She said and Genis nodded. "This guy's incredibly strong!" He added.

" …Y…yeah. I…I suppose so…" Coughed Lloyd trying to look indifferent to the fact he was just out done.

---

"You just got PWNED!"

"SHUT UP!"

---

"…Is everyone all right? Hmm…no one seems to be hurt." Kratos said as the Exsphere on his left hand glowed.

"Is that an Exsphere?"

---

"Stupid question number 1." Muttered Kara pressing A again.

---

Phaidra approaches Lloyd's group. "How can I ever thank you for saving the Chosen?" She said looking up at the man gratefully.

" …I see. So this girl is the next Chosen."

---

"Stupid question number 2."

"It was a statement not a question."

"Shut it Nor…"

---

" That's right! I have to go accept the oracle! Grandmother, I'm going to undergo the trial now." Colette said cheerfully and walked towards the entrance.

"What trial?" Lloyd asked turning to Phaidra.

" The monsters, I assume. An evil presence radiates from inside this chapel." Answered Kratos and Phaidra nodded. "Yes, that is correct. The Chosen is to receive judgment from heaven. But the priests that were to accompany her fell at the hands of the Desians."

"Then I'll take on the job of protecting Colette."

"Lloyd? …I would be uneasy with just you."

"Your name is Lloyd?"

---

"Yep and he's your long lost son and your gonna do some father son bonding and it's gonna be so cute!" Kara squealed happily. Nor simply rolled his eyes. He found it very hard to believe that his sister was sane. Damn you facebook quiz!

---

"Yeah, but who are you to ask for my name?" Questioned Lloyd glancing up at the mercenary.

" …I am Kratos, a mercenary." He said and turned to Phaidra. "As long as you can pay me, I'll accept the job of guarding the Chosen."

Phaidra shook her head. "…Under the circumstances, I have little choice. Please be of service." Kratos nodded. "It's a deal, then."

"W…wait! I'm going, too!" Lloyd stuttered. Kratos gave him a cold glare. "Lloyd, you'll only get in the way. Be a good boy and wait here."

"What did you say?!" Yelled Lloyd at the insult. This just got Kratos even madder. " Did I not make myself clear? You're a burden. Go home."

" Um…Mr. Kratos, would it be okay to take Lloyd along, too?" Colette said nervously looking up at him.

" But…" Kratos tried but failed when Colette gave him her sweet smile. "Please. I get nervous when Lloyd's not around."

Kratos sigh and shook his head in defeat. "…Do as you wish." Colette smiles and they both move toward the doorway.

"…Let's go, Genis!" Called Lloyd and waved for Genis to hurry up.

"What?! I'm going, too?!" Genis asked confused. Lloyd gave him his goof-ball grin. "Of course!"

"This isn't a field trip, you know." growled Crates from up ahead. Lloyd and Colette followed right behind him.

"Thanks, Colette…"

"It's the truth!"

Genis followed the group inside and the screen faded to black.

---

"… PLEASE TELL ME IT DID NOT JUST FREEZE!"

Nor rubbed his forehead and could feel a headache forming. Kara had started yelling 4 minutes ago when the screen didn't change back to inside the temple. That however wasn't the strange part.

"Nor… WHY DO I HEAR THEIR VOICES? I'm not going crazy am I? I shouldn't be able to hear anything but useless background music!"

Sure enough the sounds of voice were coming through the TV. Apparently Genis and Lloyd were having a fight on which way to go. Kratos ended up going right and Genis started to laugh that he was right. Lloyd told him to shut it and followed him with Colette.

"SEE LIKE THAT! That never happened in the game!" Screamed Kara pointing at the TV like it have some virus which for all Nor knew it could have.

"Look while you're freaking out over some glitch I'm gonna go get dad and a snack." Sighed Nor as he stood up and headed for the kitchen and then the garage. He walked away just as Kara started accusing the game cube of conspiring against her and then threatened to break it into small peaces and send it to Area 51.

"Crazy fan girl…"

---

After he asked his dad about the TV and being kicked out of the garage for asking too many questions (a.k.a. pissing him off. Guess who Kara takes after!) he actually got to make his snack. Carrying 2 sandwiches he made his way back to the TV room just 14 minutes after he left. "Hey Sis, I didn't know if you wanted food or anything so I made you a… Kara?"

The room was empty with the TV still bitch black and the controller lying on the floor. Ok this is weird. He set the sandwiches down on the corner table and checks the game cube to see if it was still on. Yep. Now then why was the screen still black? Curious Nor bent over and picked up the controller.

"Now why are you on the floor?" He asked in a low voice. Lightly he taped the A to see if anything would change. For a moment, nothing happened. But seconds' later letters started to form across the screen.

"I can't believe she didn't try pressing A... Ijit."

**_Would you risk your life for your friends?_**

… _'What?'_ He thought taping A again he got the option of yes or no. Thinking it over he pressed A on the yes.

**_Would you lie to your friend in order to protect them?_**

_'What the heck is up with this? To protect my friends I would do anything. Yes.'_

**_Would you do anything for your family?_**

More questions? Was this even part of the game? Again he answered yes.

**_Your sister is gone. Will you save her?_**

Wait… WHAT?! "A game… took Kara? How is that even possible?" Great now he was going crazy. None the less he answered yes.

**_Destiny shall lead you but will you make it? The journey has already begun._**

"What. The. Hell?" The screen again had turned black and no matter how many times he pressed the A button it wasn't changing. It's official. The game was broken. Groaning he dropped the controller on the floor and bent over to shut the system off.

Only inches away from the power button a blinding white light flooded from the TV. Nor stood up and tried to cover his eyes from the light. It did little good. Backing up from the TV, he slipping on the controller he had just put down. He hit his head on the corner table and fell to the floor.

"Kara…" He muttered softly before he blacked out.

---

"How perfect… Just perfect…"

Nor woke up in a grassy field. Groaning he got to his feet at looked around. The scenery was something out of a picture book. 'Or a video game in this case…' He thought getting up. Bright blue skies and a lush field of flowers would definably cover that. Down the hill was a small village. Which one he didn't know but he had a good guess. Nor started his way down the hill with hands in the pockets of his jacket and a smirk forming on his face.

"Well at least I won't be bored."

* * *

So that's the end of chapter one... I'm kinda sad it so short...

Nor: Then write more...

Meh: but thats what the next chapter is for Nor!~ Please tell me if you like this or not. I'd rather know than not. Plus this is my first published Fanfiction so that would be great thanks! Next chapter should be up in a few days!


	2. Chapter 2: No Mana

Meh: CHAPTER 2! I'm soooo proud!

Nor: I'm sure not…

Meh: You better cheer up or I'm getting Lloyd!

Nor: Do as you wish

Meh: BOOOO your no fun! Nor is the only on that belongs to meh… The rest belong to the amazing Namco. I'm sorry if there's any bad grammar…. And thanks so much for your reviews! Especially Tiger002! THANKS SO MUCH!

* * *

**Chapter 2: No Mana**

"iPod. Check. Phone. Check. Wallet. Check."

Nor had stopped in the forest near the village. On his way down the hill, he'd noticed that his pocket hadn't been emptied. He still had his iPod and Cell. Unfortunately the cell had no signal so it was useless. He turned it off and placed it one the ground next to his iPod and wallet. He hoped the battery would last awhile… He turned to the objects he didn't know were in his pockets.

There were three red jelly blobs and one orange one. He could only assume they were Apple Gels and one Orange Gel. There was also a brown bag which had a large amount of gold coins in it. He wondered how much gald it was. Not a small amount he hoped. There were also these funny looking glass spheres. _'Probably a Magic Lens' _he though. He always wondered how those worked. He'd have to wait and ask. Nor turned to the last object with guarded eye.

It was a glowing blue stone. An exsphere.

Nor stared at it for a while before stuffing it back into his pocket. What did the stupid light want him to do? Fight? He couldn't even use it without a key crest. And the only thing that came with it was a note saying _"Use it well". _He picked up the rest of his things and walked into the village.

"Now if I only knew how I got here… Stupid light… When I get my hands on who ever did this…" Nor said talking out loud to himself. "And what the heck did it mean anyway? _'The journey has already begun'_? THIS IS SO STUPID!" Birds flew away at his outburst. He sigh and took a few deep breaths. No need to get aggravated about it. It wouldn't do him any good now. He had to find Kara. If he did she might know what the hell is going on… "Then again this could be all her fault in the first place. It wouldn't be the first time she's gotten herself into trouble. Damn ijit."

'_Maybe I can get Lloyd or Kratos to let me join the group… It be a lot easier to travel if I'm with the Chosen. Better chance of finding Kara too… And I should probably get armor and a weapon. Who knows how long I'll be able to last without them here…' _Nor thought planning out what to do. He didn't get to far for he was stopped the gate.

"Halt! Who are you and what do you want?" Barked the guard to the right point a pitchfork in Nor's face. Yea a pitchfork. Not really intimidating weapon if he said so himself. But it wasn't the time to be picking fights so he kept a lid on all his sarcastic comments. "I'm just passing thorough for supplies and such. Mind telling me where I am. I lost my map." Nor hoped that would work. He probably looked strange enough that they would assume that he was a traveler… Well here's hoping.

Both guards looked at each other. The one on the left looked sympathetic to him. The one on the right… not so much. "How do we know that you aren't some filthy half-elf or Desian?" He growled still holding the pitchfork at him. Great just how was he suppose to prove that?! He had no ID besides his school one in his wallet and he seriously didn't want to blow everything that fast. Before he could answer a woman's voice rang out.

"The Chosen One has just begun her journey to save the world and this is how we treat those in need? He doesn't even have a weapon." Nor turned his head to see who had defended him to see an old woman with a cane hobbling his way. A middle aged man was following her with blond hair and blue eyes.

"But Phaidra we can't take any risks now! The Desians just burned down half the village!" Cried the Pitchfork man. The blond man shook his head. "Even so, Colette wouldn't be happy if we just let him go with out helping him. And like Phaidra said he doesn't seem to have a weapon. What harm could he do?" He said. Pitchfork man lowered his 'weapon' and sighed. "Your right Frank." He turns to Nor. "You may enter."

'_So Phaidra and Frank have come to my rescue… I don't know whether to feel grateful or ashamed…' _Nor thought pathetically before walking past the gate to the two Brunels. "Thank you for your assistance." he said bowing slightly. Phaidra nodded. "With the resent attack on this village tensions are high. The people are torn about the exile of two children…"

'_Exiled? Don't tell me I missed that much?!'_ Thought Nor color draining from his face. '_Wait, that guard said the village had been attack… That means that Lloyd and the rest have already left! So much for traveling with them… I could have looked for Kara and figured out what's going on here… I wonder if that's what the words meant when they said __**'The journey has already begun'**__?'_

"Is something wrong?" Asked Phaidra breaking Nor's train of thought. He shook his head. "N-No… I'm just looking for my sister. Have you seen a short redhead with blue eyes? She should look like me with longer hair."

Both Phaidra and Frank shook their heads. Nor sighed. 'I knew that would have been way to easy…'

"Thank you anyway. Do you know where I can purchase some supplies? Then I can leave." He said seeing as there was nothing in Iselia to help him. Phaidra nodded and pointed to a small cottage behind her. "That's the store but if your looking for a weapon I recommend going through the forest and finding a dwarf named Dirk. He can craft you a fine weapon for your travels."

'_Dirk? Why hadn't I thought of that? I can get him to let me take something to Lloyd and join them. Then I won't look so suspicious… He can also make a key crest for the exsphere!' _

"Thanks for everything. You've been a great help." Nor said and waved them a good-bye before walking towards the shop. He sure hoped he had enough gald for a wooden sword and basic armor.

---

Sure enough Nor had just enough for one soft leather, one wooden sword, and a shoulder bag that he had put everything from his pockets in. Hopefully he could make it through the forest with what he had. What worried him more was how he was going to pay for a weapon… He sighed as a slight headache started to form and walked out of the store.

Just as he left he heard yells coming from the gate. Nor groaned but ran over to check it out. When he got there 5 Desians were standing around. The two guards were laying out the ground clearly knocked out and beaten to a pulp.

'_Why hasn't anyone stopped this?' _A quick look around answered that. People were hiding trying to avoid conflict with the Desians. Nor growled and decided to get something done… Even if it meant doing it himself.

"What are you doing?" Nor yelled giving them a furious look. Oh and he was mad not just pretending. The Desians turned to look for the moron who dared get in their way and saw a glaring redhead with a wooden sword. Scared? Not even close. They started to laugh at him. "YOU think you can just order us around human?" One of them barked still laughing.

Nor's glare got colder and he unsheathed the sword. He sure hope these guys weren't any good. They looked like grunts anyway.

"Leave or I will make you." He growled angrily. That only stopped the laughing for a second before it got louder. They thought he was kidding. _'I never joke about something like this fools. You will regret underestimating me.' _He just hoped the wooden sword wouldn't break from the very real ones the Desian's had.

"Try us!" Cried the Desian who started laughing the first place. He charged at Nor taking out his sword at the same time. But Nor was ready. Holding the sword out in front of him, he hit the Desian's blade to the side leaving an opening. He took it and swung. The Desian's eyes widened before he fell to the ground unconscious.

Nor again turned his blade to the rest of the group. "Care to try this again?" He asked daring the other Desians to try anything.

There was no more laughing. Just glares and looks of shock. "How dare you, you inferior being!" Cried one of them as they ran forward. But instead of one, this time it was two. Nor back stepped to avoid the oncoming attacks. He managed to avoid the first but the second hit leaving a tear in his jacket and shirt. Thankfully because of the soft leather the sword didn't get any farther than that.

"This is my favorite jacket!" Nor yelled angrily before having to throw up his sword to block another attack. They struggled for seconds one trying to over power the other before Nor heard a clinking of armor behind him. Thinking quickly he jumped out of the way right it time for the attack Desian to hit his comrade. He stared at the bleeding half-elf in front of him stunned and didn't notice Nor come up behind him. Two hits to the back of the head and he too was down and out. Nor lowered his sword exhausted just from the 3 Desians.

'_At this rate I won't be able to take down the other two. But I shouldn't be so tired after just that!'_

"Fireball!"

Nor's eyes flared as he was hit in the side by a flaming ball of fire. The good news was the mage was a crappy shot for only one of the fireballs actually hit him. Even better news was that he wasn't burned. However the bad news was that he jacket hadn't been so lucky. It was scorched and smelled like smoke.

"Crap!" Much more of this and there would be nothing left of his precious jacket. Turning his head back to the mage he saw that he was chanting and a glowing red pattern forming on the ground.

'_Not again!' _Nor thought and dashed forward to attack before he finished the spell. He's muscles burned with every move he made. Pushing forward Nor swung with all the energy he had left and hit the Desian's nose. He heard a sickening crack before the Desian dropped to the ground whether in pain or just knocked out he didn't care. He was beat.

"Why… why the heck am I so tired?" He panted shoving the sword into the ground so he wouldn't fall over. He vision blurred and he tried to blink it away but it didn't work. _'This really fails…' _He though as he fainted and fell to the ground.

---

"_The child will die." _A voice rang out clearing the silence that seemed to be endless. The deep pitch made his assume it was a guy.

"_Why should we care? He's just a human."_ This voice was cold but still sounded like a girl.

"_But he doesn't stand a chance!" _This time the voice sounded like bells.

"_With no mana his body soon won't be able to function. Death is inevitable." _A deep voice rang out that was commanding but not absolute.

All of the voices seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Were they talking about him? Nor wanted to comment or at least open his eyes but he was unable to move. His energy was fading by the second and he was slowly losing the ability to breath.

"_I believe he deserves a chance like everyone else" _A gentle voice rang out reminding him this time of raindrops.

"_Yea like Humans gave Half-elves?" _Joked a playful squeaky voice.

"_Why is he even here? He totally not suppose to be here!" _Why this voice reminded him of teenage girls and the wind he would never know.

"_Why not ask?" _This voice sounded by far the oldest but also childish.

It felt like a huge weight had been lifted and he could finally breath. Coughing roughly as air entered his lungs, sat up with the strength he had regained. Nor opened his eyes to see the ones that we're talking about him.

What… the… hell…

"_Speak human. Tell why you are here." _Floating in front of him was the king of summon spirits, Origin. On ether side of him was Celsius and Volt. They didn't look happy. Crap.

Turning his head slightly to the left he say Undine, Efreet, and Shadow. To his right were Gnome, Sylph, Luna and Aska. Great. Most of them of them were here.

'_Not good.'_

"I don't know. Tell me, where am I?" He demanded. The direct approach was the best option right now. No use trying to be polite about it ether. They could kill him regardless.

"_Calm down Sunny! We're not going to hurt you!"_

'_Craaaappp….' _Nor turned around and paled. He looked up to see Maxwell, the Ruler of the Four Elements. Scratch that last part. Only one was missing.

"…"

"_Ohoho! Speechless I see! I do have that effect on people."_ Maxwell chuckled.

"_Please… I bet he doesn't even know who you are…" _Muttered Celcius from behind Nor. Nor's eyes narrowed angrily and he turned his head in her direction. If it's on thing he hated the most was being underestimated he turned to her and glared coldly.

"_I'll take your bet!" _Said Maxwell quickly and grinned. Oh he knew alright. Somehow that old man knew. Celsius looked confused, _"What?"_

"He's Maxwell, the Ruler of the Four Elements."

Silence. Nor felt the eyes of everyone on him including the coy smile on Maxwell. But he continued just to prove his point. He started by pointing to Aska. "The bird is Aska and the woman next to it is Luna. They are the Summon Spirits of Light and are called the Light of the Heavens. The floating fairies are the Sylph. They are called the Heavenly Messengers and are the Summon Spirit of Wind. Next to them is Gnome the Summon Spirit of Earth and is called the Servant of Mother Earth." Taking a breath Nor pointed his finger to his left and continued.

"On my left is Undine, the Maiden of the Mist. She is the Summon Spirit of Water. Next to her is the Ruler of Hellfire, the Summon Spirit of Fire Efreet. The Envoy from the Dark Abyss, other wise known as Shadow the Summon Spirit of Darkness is next to him. In front of me is Volt, the Hammer of Godly Thunder, the Summon Spirit of Lightning. Origin is the one with the four arm and is the King of the Summon Spirits. And you-"

Nor finally pointed to Celsius who looked nothing less than stunned. "You are Celsius the Disciple of Everlasting Ice, the Summon Spirit of Ice. Just because I'm human, don't assume I don't know anything!" Nor said glaring at the icy summon spirit. Celsius started to rage turning the air cold.

"_Spirited young man aren't you?" _Chuckled Maxwell.

"Apparently both my sister and I have at least that in common…" Muttered Nor turning back to Maxwell leaving Celsius fuming. "Look can you just tell me how to get out of here…" he sighed and held his head up to his pounding head. Oh he was going to have one hell of a migraine.

"_Do you know where you are?" _Asked Undine not being rude like Celsius but just curious to just how much he knew.

"You **are **summon spirits. So I assume I somehow ended up in the world you reside in when you aren't being summoned. Considering that every single one of you is here that only further proves my theory." All those times sitting with Kara playing ToS was actually paying off… That and the blessing that was his photographic memory. Thank you dad. Although that still didn't explain how he go there in the first place... He guess he's have to settle with magic...

"_How very interesting…"_

"Your telling me… Now I really must be on my way. I have to find my ijit sister and get out of this nightmare… So if you could just show me the way out that would be great…" Nor said with a sigh. When he received no response from the Spirits but worried glances he began to worry. "What?"

"_You can't leave." _Luna said speaking up for the first time.

"Why the hell not?"

"_Because you'll die." _said Efreet bluntly and Nor's worry got worse.

"Explain. Now." He demanded in a tone he reserved usually only for when he was extremely annoyed, like now. Damn Migraine.

"_You know that everything needs mana to survive correct?" _Asked Origin joining the conversation and Nor nodded. It was basic knowledge for Tales of Symphonia especially when they got to releasing Origins Seal.

"_Well you haven't got any kiddo!" _Gnome said enthusiastically though it wasn't anything to be happy about. Nor paled and thought about it. He did come from earth and they had no mana so it made perfect sense that he too wouldn't have any. But that wasn't the problem.

"So if I leave… I'll die?" Undine decided to answer that one. _"Technically you should already be dead…" _Nor's eyes widened at that one. So then when he couldn't move on the ground that was… Oh snap. "Did you give me mana?"

"_You wouldn't be standing if Maxwell didn't." _Great the old fart saved his life. Just great… "You could have just left me to die…"

"_Ohoho but there's no fun in that!" _Said Maxwell and Nor simply rolled his eyes. The headache was getting worse and worse and was starting to interfere with his train of thought. _"And it seems that its fading and fast. You getting light headed is the first sign of it." _

'_So its sort of like losing blood…' _thought Nor making the connection. And he was losing mana like and open wound. "Why would I be losing mana?"

"_I can only assume your losing the mana I gave you because your body isn't use to it. I have only met one other person in your situation. She somehow managed to make it to her teenage years will little or no mana before she too started to die from the shortage of it. We, in an attempt to help her, made her a deal. She was to help the people of the world whether they be human, elf, or anything in between. So far she's done well to her part of the deal and so have we. Efreet and Undine have been supplying her with mana." _Origin signaled towards the two and they nodded.

"_She's a fiery young soul. It works well with the mana I give her." _Efreet said with a firm nod.

"_She also can be as clam as a river but also the rage of a hurricane so my mana also works with her." _Undine said waving her as if she agrees and won't change her answer.

"Why two spirits and not one?" Questioned Nor after the long explanation.

"_The mana we gave her faded just as fast as the mana we gave you. Any supple we could give her would have to be continuously fueled. So instead of depriving one spirit of their mana, two spirits will give up less for the same thing." _Answered Origin.

"I see… So where does that leave me?" No he did not want to die. Especially in a world that was not his own. Nope, not going to happen.

"_Now wait a second sunny! You have to make a deal with us first." _Cried Maxwell stopping Nor right in his tracks.

"What sort of deal?" Asked Nor nervously. They held his life in their hands. This was one deal he could not refuse.

"_You see this world has been warped for a twisted dream that will never come true. Because of this most of us no longer trust humans, elves, or anyone in-between. We have seen what the girl has don't for all of these races. We'd like to see if there are others who feel the same. We'd like you to be our eyes and watch the world for us."_

Nor nearly choked. They seriously wanted him to do that? Now he really had to catch up with Lloyd. He was his only chance of ever fulfilling this deal. "A-and if you don't like what you see?" He asked curious to what would happen.

"_Some of us will never pact again." _Answered Celsius cruelly. Nor gulped nervously. So it was ether go with Lloyd on his journey and risk dying or well risk the future of the worlds. Great… Now if he didn't then Sheena might not be able to pact. Just more stuff to worry about besides dying… God he hated being used!

"Then I accept the terms… Seeing I have little choice anyway." Nor said looking Origin in the eye. His vision was starting to blur again meaning the mana was fading and he didn't have much left.

"_Splended! Now which two of the summon spirits would you like?" _Smiled Maxwell cheerfully. _"I remind you that Origin, Efreet, Undine, and myself are unable to help you. Seeing as we already use our mana for other things."_ Other things being keeping another person alive, keeping a city in the air, and providing power to a sword for a crazy half-elf. At least two of those things were important…

"I have to choose?" Nor asked thinking of the remaining spirits. There were only 6 left… Well technically 7 but he doubted Aska and Luna could be count as 2. Again his vision flickered in front of him causing him to stagger.

"_She did as a request." _Answer Origin calmly. Nor smirked as he fell forward on to the ground, the last of his energy gone.

"Surprise me."

---

Nor gasped for breath when he finally came too. Taking several deep breaths he finally started to breath regularly. Well, at least he wasn't dead. Now that just left one question.

Why was he being dragged?

"I'm telling you! He just flat out right fainted!" Said a voice holding his left arm.

"Really Ralf, who faints in the middle of a fight with no injuries?" Said the one on the right.

"I'm serious Pete! Plus he got you in one go!"

"Shut it Ralf. He awake now anyway." And Nor was promptly dropped to the ground. One thing was for sure, dirt here tasted the same as it did on Earth. Joy.

"Get up! I'm not dragging some human all the way to the ranch!" Above him stood two Desians. The Mage he had gotten in the face glared down at him. The other looked like the last Desian he hadn't gotten too. Thankfully he felt the familiar weight of his bag so at least they hadn't taken his stuff. The sword however was nowhere in sight. Oh no.

'_Just great… I wake up and not only am I not home, I'm still in a game with no weapon.' _Groaned Nor as he tried to get to his feet. _'At least I'm not dead… yet… Did he just say ranch?'_

"Not so fast inferior being! Your going to pay for what you did to my face!" Growled the Desian and he kicked Nor in the gut. Nor gasped for breath and coughed. He turned his head to get a better look at the Desian's face. The guys nose had been smashed and it was all bloody.

"If anything, its an improvement." Opps, that just slipped out.

"Why you son of a b-" The Mage yelled before kicking and stomping on Nor repeatedly. Nor could have sworn he heard the breaking of bones and managed to cover his face.

"Pete! PETE! We can't kill him! We got to bring him back to Forcystus!" Yelled the Desian trying to get him to stop. After 3 or 4 more kicks the beating stopped.

"Get up human."

"…No." So Nor felt like being an ass but that wasn't the only reason. He physically couldn't get his body to move an inch.

"GET UP!" Yelled the Mage grapping Nor by the collar and pulling him up off the ground. Nor dangled there as the mage spat in his face. "Care to repeat that you inferior being?"

"Yea… I… Said… No!" Nor's hand twitched at his side but didn't move. Why couldn't he move?!

"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME HUMAN!" The Mage shouted ramming him into a nearby tree.

"I…" Nor said managing to regain control of his body. "Said…" He grabbed hold of the wrist of the Mage holding him up. "NO!!!"

The Mage screamed out in pain. He dropped Nor and fell to ground twitching every now and then. Nor just stared at the half-elf in shock. _'What just happened?'_

"Pete!" Yelled the Desian and ran over to check his comrade. As soon as he touched Pete he pulled his hand back. "You… YOU ELECTROCUTED HIM!" He yelled looking up angrily at Nor. Nor was still fixated on the mage. _'I… how did… I killed him? But I shouldn't be able to do any magic…' _thought Nor trying to figure out what just happened. He didn't have much time to do so. The Desian was on his feet and taking out his sword.

"How could you… HOW COULD YOU KILL HIM!?" He screamed hysterically point the sword at Nor.

'_Great now I'm gonna die…' _Nor thought as shifted his attention from the dead Desian to the alive one.

"_Hold up your hand and repeat after me." _yelled a cold voice in his head. Wait… In his head?

'_Celsius?! What the-'_

"_Shut up and do it!" _She yelled and he did just that. As soon as he raised his hand, the Desian then decided to charge.

"_Freezing Lancer!"_

"Freezing Lancer!" He yelled repeating her words. A glowing glyph appeared in front of his hand causing large shards of ice to shoot at the unprepared Desian. He screamed in pain as he was sent hurling in to a tree with the shards of ice holding him in place. Within a few seconds, he too was dead.

"Oh shit…" Gasped Nor before falling back into a tree. He stared at his hands as he sunk to the ground. He had just killed two people. He took several long deep breaths trying to calm down. But he couldn't catch his breath. He heard Celsius yelling at him before he promptly passed out again before seeing a green and white blur running his way.

* * *

Nor: I pass out way too much…

Meh: I doubt anyone can ajust to mana that fast and use magic without side effects. Plus your going to be doing a lot of that.

Nor: I sure hope not…

Meh: Whatever. Oh and for all those people wondering what Ijit is. Its just a word I made up for Nor and Kara. It's basic idiot but with 2 syllables instead of 3. Sorry if there was any confusion.

PS I'm new at this so any reviews would be great!


	3. Chapter 3: Training

Meh: Chapter 3!!!~ YEYYYY! I'm sooooo sorry for this being so late. It's the end of my school year and I actually have to study!

Nor: Lies… Your aren't studying at all.

Meh:…. But I am doing school work… lots of it too… X.x

Nor:*sigh* She doesn't own anything…

Reviews : I replied to most of you... but one. Sorry!

Frutillas: Thanks so much for your reviews but your wrong. I can understand why you thought that though. But in Symphonia the opposite of Ice is fire and the opposite of lighting is water. Nor has ice and lightning so nothing would happen. Strange yes but that's how it is. And I've had this story thought up for months now but never had the guts to post it… Finally I just put it up cause I had nothing to lose! XD

* * *

**Chapter 3: Training  
**

Nor sat a crouched in a corner huddled into a ball. He had opened his eyes and again found himself in a place he did not know. It was a plain white room with no doors or windows. Pure white light seemed to come from every where lighting the room. He closed his eyes to the blinding color. The only color was the red hair that dangled in his face.

His thoughts immediately then turned to the two men he had killed. Even if it was in self defense, he had killed them… 16 years of living and he had killed two men twice his age at least.

"Great, just great… Now I'm a murderer…"

"_Not like you had much of a choice anyway… It was kill or be killed." _Muttered a voice on the other side of the room. Nor looked up to see the last person he wanted to see right now. Celsius.

"I've never killed anyone before!" Shouted Nor angrily. Celsius merely snorted, _"There's a first time for everything."_

"…What are you doing in my head Celsius?'

"_I'm not here by choice if that's what you mean… I'm only here because you were about to get yourself killed."_

"Ok then… Here's a better question… Why the hell are you helping me?"

"_Again it's not by choice. Maxwell said I have to due to our little bet."_ She growled angrily and probably thought that Maxwell had somehow cheated.

Nor suddenly felt very grateful to the old man. It would have really sucked if he had to listen to Gnome or Sylph all the time. Nor shuddered. Nope not fun at all.

"So the other spirit who's giving me mana is Volt right?" He asked and she merely nodded.

"_Yes but he's not very talkative."_

"Even if he was I, doubt I'd be able to understand him anyway…" Muttered Nor thinking of the Temple of Lightning and how Sheena could never understand Volt but Raine could. Apparently elfin blood was necessary.

"_I wouldn't say that… You are now linked to our mana and because of that there are some side-effects."_

"Side-effects?"

"_You can figure that out on your own. One thing I will tell you. Try not to use your mana for a day or so. You fainted because your body can't handle it yet. It'll get better in time."_

"Thanks for the advice I guess…" Muttered Nor. Looking around he noticed his vision was fading.

"_You're waking up. Try not getting yourself killed this time. It would be a waste of my power!" _

"Uh… Will do… Thanks…"

---

"Hey are you alright?" asked a very Scottish voice. Nor opened his eyes to see a huge, gruff looking man standing over him. It was Lloyd's dad, Dirk.

"I feel like crap…" Nor mutter lowly as the pain from all his newfound bruises appeared. Thought it didn't seem to be nearly as bad as it should be. "Did you help me?"

"Noishe dragged you here while you were out. Looked like some monsters got to ya, so I gave ya an apple gel. You've been out for a few hours." So that explained it. Groaning Nor forced himself to sit up right in the bed he was lying on. This gave him a much better view of Dirk's house. It was almost exactly the same as the game. Plants grew everywhere and it was quite warm. Tools were scattered around and completed weapons were located in piles around the room. In a corner was a small stove and oven that had pots and pans. There was even a small table where Nor was sure Lloyd and Dirk ate their dinners at. His stuff was all on the table.

"Noishe?" Nor hadn't seen him at all until the protozoan stuck his large green and white head trough the window. Dirk nodded and gestured to the 'dog'. "Yea. This is Noishe. Oh and I never introduced myself. The name's Dirk. Who are ya?"

"Nor. Nor Sinclair."

"Well Nor, yar free at stay till yar recovered. Dwarven vow 2 Never abandon someone in need."

'_And there are the Dwarven Vows… Knew that was coming.'_

"Thank you. I know this may be sudden but I was told by two people in the village you could make me a weapon." Nor said moving so he sat on the edge of the bed. The pain wasn't too much that he couldn't move. Dirk blinked at him, "Shouldn't cha rest first."

'_I think I've fainted enough for one day thanks…'_

"I just woke up. I'd rather not fall right back to sleep." Groaned Nor trying to stand. He mangled that for a few seconds before falling back onto the bed. "Though it looks like I can't move…" Mutter Nor through his teeth and glared at his legs.

"Wel then… If ya won't go to sleep tell me what kind of weapon ya want." Nor looked up surprised. "You'll make me one? But I have nothing to pay you with!"

"Do I have to repeat myself? Dwarven vow 2 Never abandon someone in need. I can't just let ya go without a weapon. It just not safe these days…" Said Dirk standing up tall and strong. He wasn't going to back down. Nor sighed and nodded.

"Thank you very much. You have no idea how thankful I am…"

"Yea well you have to tell me what cha want first…" Dirk said walking over to the first cluster of swords. "Yea want a sword right?" He called over to Nor.

"Yea. I'd like a sword if that's ok. I'd like something with range too if you have anything like that…" Nor asked. He thought it would be interesting to have a weapon that would be go in a melee fight as well as something good for distance. It be the perfect weapon for him. But there was only one weapon he could think of that was a sword and was long ranged and that didn't exist in Symphonia.

"Actually a few years ago I was given materials to make a strange sword." Dirk said walk over to the pile nest to the stove. After moving some swords to the side, he pulled out a sword in a black leather sheath that had no handle and gun holster with a gun inside. Both of which were held together by a single belt. He brought it back over to Nor and sat down in a chair in front of him.

"Ya see this sword has two parts, the base and the blade. The base-" He said pulling a revolver out of the holster and showing it to Nor. "Is a gun that shoots mana. It also is the handle for the blade. Without the gun the blade is useless. But the gun has better aim with the blade's long barrel. So its exactly what you asked for."

Nor just gaped at the weapon in front of him. It was perfect for him in more ways than one. "Wow…"

"I was asked to give it to someone who needed it the most. And it looks like you do. There's just one condition…"

"Condition?"

"Aye. You have to give it a name." A small smile made it to Nor's face.

"How about a Gunblade?"

---

After having lunch, Nor was finally able to walk freely. His clothes had been torn to shreds much to his displeasure. Dirk offered to fix them up and make him some better clothes. Something about his jacket being a thin material to travel in. Until they were made Nor was stuck wearing some of Lloyd's clothes.

'_I'm not leaving this forest looking like this. No way in hell I'm I going to wear this red jacket in public.' _He though talking a ways away from Dirks house. Instead of staying around and waiting for Dirk to finish his new set of clothes, Nor had decided to try out the Gunblade. Apparently Lloyd had forgotten to take the Training Manual with him, so Dirk let him use it. If he couldn't learn how to use his new weapon… Well he'd die here.

'_Not a pleasant thought…' _He shivered and finally came to a small clearing. Noishe had followed him all the way here and laid down in the shade. That at least meant that there weren't any monsters nearby.

"Hey Noishe. Shouldn't you have brought a book to Lloyd or something?" Asked Nor remembering that he had followed Lloyd and Genis to Triet during the game. Noishe whined and tilted his head to the side as if asking how he knew that.

"You make the same faces as my friends dog when he wants something… Are you smart enough to answer yes or no questions? Nod for yes, shake for no." He questioned. Noishe whined but nodded and Nor smirked. "Great." Well at least he would have someone to talk to. Even if it was the protozoan.

"To bad the question I want to ask the most doesn't have a yes or no answer…" Noishe whined and Nor looked at him. "Yea yea… I should really get started or I'm not going to get anywhere…" he walked over to a tree and carved a target in the truck with a rock. He then pulled the gun out of his pocket and took several steps to put some distance between him and it. Turning around he pointed the gun at the mark.

"Now how did Dirk say to wok this thing again…? 'A gun that shoots mana' right? Then all I should have to do is pour some mana into it and pull the trigger… Now how the hell am I suppose to do that!" He groaned and lowered the gun. He knew nothing about mana or how to use it.

"DAMN IT! I'm gonna die here, aren't I Noishe… Noishe?" The protozoan has gotten up from its resting place to stand in front of Nor. He was actually quite intimidating when he wanted to be see as he was much bigger than himself. They stood there staring at each other before Noishe made the first move. He gently nosed at Nor's chest before looking back at him.

Nor stared back blankly unsure of what the protozoan was trying to say. "Noishe… I don't know what you mean.." He said carefully before the 'dog' nudged him again. Ok it was time for twenty questions.

"Your trying to tell me about mana… right?" And Noishe nodded causing him the smile.

'_Now we're getting somewhere.'_

"And you trying to tell me that there's mana in me?" Again Noishe shook his head up and down. Nor scoffed causing Noishe to whine at him. "What? Yea I have mana thanks to a mute and a violent ice princess… But I have no idea on how to use it…" He said growing frustrated and ran his fingers through his hair. Why did he have to be late? He could have asked Lloyd or Genis or even Kratos.

"GRRRRRRR!"

Nor jumped and looked at Noishe. Did he just seriously growl at him? "Noishe?" The dog slowly blinked his eyes closed and then opened them. He then again nudged Nor in the chest whining.

"Let me guess… You want me to close my eyes and concentrate?" This was more charades than 20 questions. It was like trying to figure out what his sister want's for breakfast in the morning. Except he had to interpret her groans which was worse.

"Fine…" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He tried to see if he could feel anything new inside him. A new power. Slowly Nor came to realize he felt something grow. The more he concentrated the more aware he was of it. He focused harder and was able to separate the power into two. One cold and one shocking. One purple and one light blue. They move as if part of his body and Nor finally was able to grasp what it was. It wasn't his Mana. It was theirs.

"Noishe I could kiss you!" Nor said opening his eyes a big grin on his face. The dog snorted and laid back down in the trees but still watching him. He raised the gun again and focused and the purple mana. Taking only a small amount he poured the mana into the gun.

"Lets go! Shock Bolt!" Nor yelled pulling the trigger. A small bolt made of lightning shot forward from the barrel hitting the target on the lower left. It was a miss but not bad for a first try. The area around the hit had been scorched from the discharge.

"I do not want to be hit by that…." Nor whistled lowly examining the mark up close. He turned around and raised his gun again this time focusing on the blue energy. It was also easier this time to get the mana where he wanted.

'_Practice makes perfect I guess…'_

"Freeze Bolt!" He yelled pulling the trigger yet again. This time a bullet made of ice exited the barrel and hit the targets upper left. It was closer to the center but not by much. Though it didn't seem to matter to much. The area around the hit was frozen in ice.

"Even if it is only ice and lightning, I'd take this over a normal gun any day…" Nor mutter looking at the weapon in his hands. He took a few more shots getting better and better with each on until he finally hit a bull's-eye. He was also able to cut down on the speed it took him to pour mana into the gun from 10 seconds to 3.

'_Better than before at least… now lets try one more thing' _He thought aiming the gun one more time. He pour mana in but didn't stop and pulling the trigger 6 times. "Shock bolt!" 6 shots hit the target. So if he could take as many shots as he wanted while he poured his mana in.

"Well that just leaves one more thing… Sword techniques… Hey Noishe, your really going to have to help me out on this one… Cause I will have no clue if I'm doing anything wrong…" Nor said calling over to the apparently sleeping protozoan. Yawning Noishe got up and stretched before sitting down. He whined and Nor rolled his eyes. "Oh I bet you'll know if I do something wrong. Just watch ok?" Noishe snorted but nodded anyway. "Great! Lets get started…" Nor said raising the Gunblade to get in a fighting stance.

For the next 3 hours Nor practiced techniques listed in the Training Manuel. Noishe would nudge him here and there so he would get his footing right or when he tried to perform a combo he would shake his head if he got it wrong. In the end, Nor learned some 40 ways not to swing a sword along with two techs, demon fang and sonic thrust. Drenched with sweat Nor decided to call it a day.

"I'm beat... Noishe lets go back. Dirk's probably wondering where we went off to anyway…" Called Nor who put away his Gunblade. Noishe barked running over to the trees. Nor followed him as he led the way back to the house. It was dark when they finally made it back to Dirk's. Noishe ran to the stable to sleep and Nor headed for the door.

"I'm back." He called into the small house as he opened the door. Dirked looked up from his seat at the table. "Aye. I made some dinner if you want any." Dirk said gesturing to some food on the table. Nor nodded and took a set. He started you eat and felt Dirk looking at him curiously. "Yes?" He said after taking a bite or two.

"What are ya gonn' do after this?" Asked Dirk and Nor looked up from his food. "I have to find my sister. She disappeared without a trace and I have no clue where she went. I going to travel to find her…" Nor said after a long sip of water. This conversation was turning awkward fast. "Do ya think the Desians go to her?"

"I'd like to hope my sister's smart enough to run away from them." Sighed Nor shaking his head. "But she's the type to run into trouble like that… I'll see if I can find her in any of the towns… If not then I know where she has to be and work from there." Dirk nodded at his plan. It seemed reasonable.

"So your going to Triet next then?"

"That's what I plan on doing…"

"Then can ya do me a favor?"

"A favor?"

"My son is headed there to join up with the Chosen. He forgot some things here that he should have…"

'_Like the Training manual… Kratos probably wasn't to happy about that…'_

"Would ya deliver them for me?" Dirk ask and Nor blinks. This was a perfect way to get caught up to Lloyd.

"After all you've done for me I'd be happy to."

"Great! I'll send Noishe with ya so you can catch up with em'!" Dirk said happily probably thinking that he could send something to help Lloyd on the journey. Hopefully some supplies and a directions to Ex skills. Yea that was probably it. Nor yawned as he finished off the food.

"Ya better get some rest. Ya can sleep in the bed upstairs since no ones using it. I'll have you clothes done by tomorrow so you can leave." Nor simply nodded and thanked Dirk for the meal. He then marched up the stairs and fell on the bed exhausted. He took of his shoes and belt before passing out on the soft bed and dreamed of what was to come.

* * *

Meh: I'm so sorry on how this chapter worked out... but I had to end it there... It really stinks too... Its just Nor and stuff... Kinda like a filler...

Nor: Well at least you posted it...

Meh: That's true... Well two characters will be showing up in the next chap. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4: The Journey Begins

Meh: Next Chapter!!!!

Nor: yey…..

Meh: BOOOO your so boring! Be excited!

Nor: She only owns me.

**Reviews! (sorry that these are here!!!)**

Lee: I'm glad you like the gunblade! Personally it was the best weapon I though would fix Nor's personality! The only reason he's any good at swords is because of Kara... She use to mock sword fight with him as kids... As for Volt and Kara, You'll just have to read and find out! X3

tiger002: I thought it was a little bit boring and honestly Nor talks a lot more than he usually does. He's going to clam up when he actually meets the group. The only person he might actually talk to is Noishe! XP I'm glad you liked those scenes and I did try to fix some of the mistakes... But I only fould one... O.o My grammer is horrible.

Aion 13: Your right. The gunblade is probably not a very effective weapon. But it does look extreamly awesome. As for the aim, Nor would only be using the blade's barrel if the target is far away and he needs good aim. In any onther case the gun part of the sword would be fine. And no he wont be geting any upgrades for quite a while but there will be atleast two at this point. As for the training he was only using lvl.1 attacks where as Freeze Lancer is atleast a lvl.2 and the electricution just around the same. It was just a compination of diffrent things that wore him out physically to the point of passing out.?

Ranchdressing: Yey. Celsius isn't very nice is she? XP He's lucky Noishe even stopped for him. Is this really the first one with a gunblade? Im not so sure about that! XP As I said above, Nor isn't getting upgrades for quite a while. Cause no vendor in Sylvarant would have to tech to replace any of the parts and DIrk is too far away. So for now, Nor is going to just have to deal... Or until I think of something else.... XP As to Freeze Lancer, Nor will eventually be able to use it but at that time he was helped by Celsius.

Frutillas: Don't worry about it! It didn't sound like that at all! Plus it just means you were actually reading it so I'm really happy! I always imagined Celsius to be crual to others. Especially those who make her mad. And unfortually for Nor, she doesn't like him to much. I'm sure if he could understand Volt things would be a whole lot easyer for him... Considering Celsius hates his guts. But who says I have to make things easy for him! :3 You'll just have to read and find out about the two Characters! X3

**Chapter 4: The Journey Begins**

"Hello? Come on sleepy head!"

'_No Kara. I am not getting up. No amount of begging can remove me from this bed.' _Nor thought angrily shoving the pillow over his head.

"Oh don't be like that… Don't make me poke you with my fork…"

'_Don't make me stab you with it… wait…'_

"Fork?" Nor asked finally opening his eyes to come face to face with a blond in a chef's hat. _'Oh no…. OH NO!'_

"Your finally awake!" The Wonder Chef grinned and Nor covered his head with pillow again.

"I'm dreaming… I'm still sleeping and this is all a dream." His muttered through the pillow before lifting off again. The Wonder Chef just stared at him and he groaned. "You didn't disappear…"

"Oh course not! I have to tell you things and to do that you need to get up!" Yelled the Chef causing Nor the flinch. "Alright! Stop yelling. You might wake up Dirk…" Shushed Nor as he crawled out of bed. He then grabbed his shoes putting them on and pushed the Wonder Chef out the door on to the balcony.

It was just about dawn outside with the sun just rising in the distance. There was fresh dew on the grass and a nice cool breeze. Nor sighed in content. He hadn't woken up to a morning like this in a long time.

'_And its going to be a long time before I get another one… To bad this one's ruined already…'_

"What are you sighing about?" Asked the Chef wondered tilting his head to the side. Nor turned and glared at him. "How a perfectly fine day can be ruined in a second…"

"I know what you mean! It's like when someone burns toast!"

"…" Nor was trying to resist the urge to strangle the poor Chef.

"OH! Yea I was suppose to give you something!" yelled the Chef causing Nor to stumble backwards. This guy was going to give him a heart attack. The Wonder Chef began to dig through his pockets in his cape looking for something pulling out severally ingredients and cooking utensils. "Now where is it?! Nope not there…. SO THAT'S WHER IT WENT!" He cried puling out a silver ladle. Nor just stared at the crazy man as he continued to dig.

"Here it is!" The Wonder Chef cried pulling out two small bags. "I was told to find a grumpy red head and give these to him. Your name is Norris right?"

"Its Nor!" He growled and clawed at his sleeves. Oh how he hated his name… The Wonder Chef ignored this and continued. "Anyway, these are for you!" He said handing the two bags over to Nor. He waited patently for Nor to open them. "Well? Go on! Open it!" He egged on like a child waiting for his Christmas presents.

'_This isn't a party…' _Nor thought as he put one of the bags down on the railing. Holding the larger of the two in his hand, he slowly pulled of the string exposing its contents. Inside were several rocks, a ring, and metal piece. Nor looked up from the items. "What is this?"

"Well the rocks are some quartz; red is fire, the aqua ones are water, and white is light. The other metal thing is a Key Crest." Nor picked up the small metal. Well at least he wouldn't have to ask Dirk to make one for him now… Though he would have to ask if this was ok to put on his hand. He turned to the last object from the bag. "And the ring?"

"Well duh! It's a Sorcerers' Ring!" The Chef said rolling his eyes. Nor quickly slipped the ring on to his finger so he wouldn't lose the valuable object. He might need it for later. He tied the bag back up before reaching for the second one. He opened it and his eyes narrowed at the sight.

More gald. Yey…

Nor quickly showed the amount to the Wonder Chef. "How much is this?" He asked hoping it was more than the measly amount from before. The Wonder Chef took a quick peek inside the bag and scratched his chin. "Don't know… My guess is close to 200,000 gald." Nor's jaw dropped and the Chef chuckled. "Yea! See those tiny gold ones. Those are worth 1,000 gald and the bigger ones are worth 5,000." Well that explained why it was so much… The other bag of gald only contained small bronze coins. He then too tied the bag back up.

"Thank you… Now if you don't mind…" Nor said heading back towards the door. But the Wonder Chef grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. "But I dooo mind! I still have to tell you stuff!"

Nor glared and yanked his arm from his grip. "And what would that be?"

"Uh…."

"Leaving."

"Wait! Come on! I can't concentrate! Can I use your kitchen?"

'… _He needs a kitchen to concentrate?'_

"Don't look at me like that! Its creepy!"

"… Come with me. But you have to keep you voice down. Dirk might still be sleeping."

"YEY!!!" He yelled jumping for joy. Nor's eye twitched as he opened the door.

'_Must… not… kill…' _Thought Nor as they walked through Lloyd's room to the stairs. As they got to the first floor Nor noticed that Dirk's bed was empty. _'He must have already gotten up then…'_

"This is the kitchen? But it's just a stove!" Cried the Chef who had found the 'kitchen'.

"I don't think I said he had a kitchen."

"You're a meany and liar!"

"Look there's a stove. Use it if you wish just don't wreck anything." The Wonder Chef nodded and started to pull things out of his cape again. Nor said down at the table and watched him as he started to cook.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh yea!" He cried clearly forgetting what he was doing there in the first place. "I was suppose to tell you about your mana!"

"My mana?" Asked Nor now paying attention to the ijit Chef. He nodded and flipped the egg over that he was cooking. "Yep! You got the mana of two spirits in ya now. So you need to know a little bit about that right?"

"Yes…." Nor muttered quietly. How in the world did he know that?

"Ok then. When you might want to make sure you take it easy for then week or so. Mana's leaking out of you so fast that it's like someone left the water running which is a total waste! But after time your body will learn to control it and keep it in. Then you can do what ever you want… Well obviously within their power of course." Nor nodded at all of this. Its basically the same thing the summon spirits had said.

"So I can use mana still right?" Ask Nor curiously. He had used mana yesterday without any ill effects except for feeling tired later on. Thinking the Wonder Chef tilted his head to the side with the egg sizzling in front of him. "Well yea. But only low level stuff. Skills that only use a little mana at least. Ya really don't have that much to spare right now anyway…"

"But there's another thing. You can use magic even though you're a human because of their power but that's not all!" The Wonder Chef said sound like a corny game show host. "You can use ice and electricity freely if your just concentrate enough! Without the rune and everything. Or if your emotions go on the fritz but that's really not a good thing. Like when you electrocuted that Desian…."

"How did you know about that?" Demanded Nor glaring at the Chef taking a mental note about the emotions part.

"Magic!" He grinned and went back to his cooking.

'_I'm not even going to ask…' _Nor thought closing his eyes and sighing. Nothing made sense anymore…

"The only thing about that is that it has to be really close to you… like touching or inches away. Somewhere around that at least…"

'_Well that explains that… but only a few inches means I won't electrocute anyone else as long as they aren't touching me… Thank goodness…'_

"Breakfast is ready!" Nor opened his eyes to find the table filled covered in food from toast to omelets. There was even orange juice and milk. "How did you-"

"Magic! Now eat! Before it gets cold!" Scolded the Chef pointing a wooden spoon at Nor. Nor glared and pushed the spoon away from his face.

"Whatever… Just tell me this… Who sent you to help me?" Nor said looking him in the eye. The Wonder Chef looked away almost immediately and started to stutter. "W-Well uh… I-"

"Yar up? And is that breakfast I smell?" Called Dirk as he opened the front door. Nor turned to him and he saw him carrying two bags. "I had to go to the village to pick up some things. They told me that cha attack some of them Desians with a wooden sword!"

Great now he was the talk of the town… Quite literally too… If the Desians weren't after him before they were sure to be now. _'As long as they don't make a horrible poster of me I'm fine with that…' _Nor thought shuddering at the thought.

"Did ya make this all by yourself?" Asked Dirk sitting down at the table and grabbed a plate. Nor shook his head and pointed to his side. "Naw it was him."

"… Yar not pointing to anything."

Nor turned his head to find he was indeed pointing to nothing. _'That damn Chef! He slipped away before answering me!' _Growled Nor and curled his hand into a fist. "Sorry… Yes I made it all on my own." Dirk nodded and took several slices of toast and eggs.

"I didn't even know I had any of this? Where'd ya find it?"

Nor said the only thing he knew would explain it. "Magic."

"Hum… Well eat up. Wouldn't want the food ya made go to waste. Plus ya got a long day ahead of ya." Nor nodded and took a plate full of food. He'd have to leave today if he was going to catch up with Lloyd in Triet. Hopefully Noishe wouldn't mind if he carried him there.

They ate the rest of the meal and enjoyed every bite. The Wonder Chief could definably cook. Next time Nor saw him he was going to ask for his recipes… If he didn't beat him first… "I'll clean up here. Ya should get yar stuff together upstairs. I put your new clothes on the bed along with the ones I fixed up."

"Dirk you are a life saver."

"Just go get yur stuff." Laughed Dirk as he started to pick up plates. Nor pushed in his chair and walked up the stairs. Sure enough on the end of the bed was his clothes all folded up. He must have missed them when the Wonder Chef woke him up. He picked up his jacket and looked for any hole to find none. It looked almost brand new. He sighed with relief that it hadn't been ruined.

Setting his old clothes aside he unfolded the set of clothes that Dirk had made him over night. The dwarf must had been up all night to finish these in time. Just as Nor requested the clothes were mostly a dark blue and black. There was a vest that showed off his abs but tailed behind him along with sleeves to put on under it. There was a black shirt and gloves as well. He'd have to ask Dirk to make a hole for the Exsphere before he left. The last thing was a pair of gray pants that looked like Lloyd's and blue boots on the floor. It looked like a very sturdy outfit for traveling. The material was at least thicker than the one on his jacket.

Nor quickly took of Lloyd's clothes and into his new ones leaving the sleeves and gloves off. He took his bag which was lying on the floor and put his jacket in there along with the bag of gald. He took out the Key Crest and Exsphere and put them in his pocket before putting the rest of his supplies away. He lastly put on his belt that held his Gunblade. Slinging his knapsack over his shoulder he took one last look around the room to make sure he didn't miss anything.

Sure enough there was a gold chain necklace on the pillow. Under it was a small folded up piece of paper. Nor carefully picked up the necklace in one hand and the note in the other and read it.

_Dear Nor, (a.k.a. evil cold glary guy)_

_I forgot I was suppose to give this too you as well! It will hide your mana signature so people won't go wondering why you have the mana of a summon spirit. __YOU HAVE TO WEAR IT! __Good luck on your journey! 3_

_From, The absolutely fabulous Wonder Chef ~_

_P.S. She says not to die. _

'_That Chef has to be on something…' _Nor thought reading through the note a second time. It made sense (if the Wonder Chef made any sense at all) until the last part.

'_Could it be Kara?' _He put the chain on around his neck and started down the stairs with that thought on his mind. As he got to the bottom he noticed Dirk standing by the door. The dwarf had a back in his hands.

"Ya ready?" He asked and Nor nodded. He dug his hand in to his pocket and pulled out the Keycrest and Exsphere. "Just one thing. Do you know what these are?"

"Why that's an Exsphere and Keycrest! Where did ya get these?" Exclaim Dirk taking the two and examining them.

"I got them off of those Desians I fought…" Lied Nor not wanting to tell Dirk exactly where he got them from. Dirk raised his eyebrow but said nothing. "Well a Exsphere is an amplifier of ones abilities. But it makes ya sick if attached directly to the skin. What makes it so interesting is its useless unless done so. That's where a Keycrest comes in. A charm is carved into the sides and you place the Exsphere on that." Dirk explained as he held the up the two. "Are you going to use it now?"

"If it can help me, I'd like to." Nor said confidently and Dirk laughed. "Ya remind me a bit of my son! Always looking for a way to be stronger. He uses two swords cause when he was a younglin' he thought that if one sword was 100% then two must be 200%." Nor chuckled and tried to imagine a tiny Lloyd trying to speak logic. Yea it wasn't working out so well.

"Give me yar hand so I can attach the Keycrest." Nor nodded and held out his right hand for Dirk. Dirk placed the Keycrest on the top of it. Running his finger over the charm. The Keycrest then seemed to stick to his skin. He then places the Exsphere in the slot and gave it a push to click it into place. It felt like something had latched on to his skin like a leech. _'How appropriate…' _As disgusted as he was at the thought, a feeling rushed over him. A feeling of strength and power. No matter how sick he was about them, he had to use it…

"Well there ya go. Now give me you glove and I put a hole in it for ya." Nor handed it over and decided to wait outside.

He put his stuff down nest to the side of the house. Noishe was already waiting for him. He whined to Nor and the read head shook his head. "Just got to do one thing before I go." He said before turning to his right and walking up the rock path. The rock path that lead to Anna's grave. Grabbing a flower from the ground he placed it on the grave.

"I'm only sorry I can't do more for you. But I swear I will do anything I can to help your son." Nor said bowing to the grave stone. Hearing something behind him, Nor turned around to find Dirk watching him.

"Dirk. I know your worried about Lloyd. You've done so much to help me…" Nor said looking down at the ground unable to meet his eyes.

"Just following the teachings…"

"You've gone above and beyond what they ask for. You let me stay at you house, made me clothes and gave me a weapon. And all so I check on your son… If they let me… I'd like to travel with them… And if they do…" Nor said finally able to look at the father in the eyes with determination. "I promise to you and to Anna that I will do whatever I can to help Lloyd."

"He's not a child. He doesn't need to be watched but I can't help but worry about him… Thank you." Dirk said finally after a moments pause. No Dirk, Nor wouldn't have to worry about Lloyd in battle but he worried about what would happen to him mentally. Sure the game showed him mad but it had to more than just that. _'Great… I'm already worried and I haven't even met him yet… Kara's right. I do over think things…'_

Dirk held out his hand in front of him. In it was Nor's blue glove. "Here's ya glove with its new hole. It should fit and leave a place for the Exsphere." Nor took the glove and slipped it back on his hand.

"Thank you." Nor said and they walk back to the front to the house. Nor pick up his knapsack off the ground. "I should be going…"

Dirk nodded and handed him another bag. "Here, take this. Its some supplies for ya and the rest is for Lloyd. Noishe will take ya Triet but these's a map in the bag if ya get lost." How many bags did that make now? Four? Well at least two of them were small enough to fit inside his knapsack.

"I wish ya the best of luck on yar journey. And don't forget Dwarves Vows! They're written down in a book in the bag." Dirk smiled at him. Nor bowed his head in respect. He was very brave in his own way. To give a complete stranger the faith to help his son…

"Thank you for everything, Dirk. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't have helped me."

"I was just going along with the teachings… If ya leave now you might make it to Triet by midday tomorrow."

"Right… I'm off." Nor said with one finally look at the Dwarf and the house he hoped to see again. He waved goodbye and followed the path into the forest with Noishe right on his heels.

---

After an hour of navigating between trees and plants not to mention the occasional monster, Nor and Noishe made it out of the Iselia forest. As soon as they got to the grassy plain Nor turned to Noishe.

"You know I'm going to have to ride you now right?" Noishe snorted and walked on leaving Nor behind. "Oh no you don't. how else and I suppose to get there before noon tomorrow! The only option is riding you! Plus the soon we get there the sooner you can see him again…" That's all it took before Noishe rushed back to him and threw Nor on his back.

Nor yelped out in shock. "Hey just wait a second!" He cried trying to get right side up. Noshie did as he was told but only for a second. Nor just managed to hang on as the protozoan took off. Clinging to the main of the dog he watched the world fly by him. _'They weren't kidding when they said Arshis could run like the wind!' _

They ran for hours stopping only for a short break and water. At one point they had made it to the House of Salvation that was between Iselia and Triet. Nor stopped and talked to a few travelers who told him the Chosen had pasted thought there days earlier. One was also kind enough to give him some food to eat in honor of the Chosen's journey beginning. They were all so happy and full of… Hope.

He ate at the sandwich absent mindedly while Noshie ran over fields and streams. Finally as it was getting dark, they stop at the edge of a forest. Beyond that was the Triet dessert. All Nor could see was sand past the trees. Noishe was able to gather some firewood so Nor could make a fire while Nor got out some food form Dirk's bag. The Dwarf had really planed things out. After several tries, he was finally able to get the fire going. Soon they were eating sandwiches by the warm fire. Nor looked sadly down at his food thinking about what had happened earlier.

"I don't know Noishe… If these people knew what would happen to her, to know what she has to go through… Do you think they'd still want her to?" Nor questioned thoughtfully as he took his last bite. He then looked up to the stars. They were brighter than he had ever seen them before and shined like tiny diamonds. "I know human's are selfish creatures by heart but would they really be so ruthless to see a child to their death so they could have their 'salvation'?" Noishe whine pathetically as he laid down next to Nor.

"…I guess you've had to deal with this a lot longer than I have… I don't know how you haven't snapped yet…" Sighed Nor taking one finally look at the starry skies above him. Nor closed his eyes in content. "Night Noishe."

---

The next morning was another rude awakening for Nor. Noishe had apparently decided that he had slept in for to long. He then carried Nor like a kitten by the vest and threw him into a stream. Nor woke with a splash and coughed as some water entered his lungs. He glared at the protozoan who was rolling on the ground and, Nor assumed, laughing.

"You'll pay for that you mutt…" He growled getting out of the stream. He and his clothes were soaking wet. Yelping Noishe quickly ran back to the camp with Nor right on his heels. After a swift kick to the side, Nor packed up whatever he had taken out the night before. He also made sandwiches because he wouldn't have the chance to again until he got to Triet. Kicking sand in to the fire to but it out, Nor finally called Noishe over to they could head out. Before they left Nor took his sleeves off so he wouldn't have to deal with them in the desert.

"Time to go. You should be excited. You'll get to see him again in just a few hours." Noishe barked happily and Nor got on his back. Hanging on to his fur, Nor was jerked back as Noishe quickly took off into the dessert.

Soon as far as the eye could see was nothing but sand. Noishe had to slow down his pace because of the poor traction. Nor wasn't fairing much better with the heat. He may have taken off his sleeves but it didn't help reduce the heat at all. It was making him very weak and all he could do was hang on to Noishe.

'_I know I've never been one to like extreme heat but this is ridiculous. I shouldn't be unable to move… unless… Celsius…'_

"_You called?" _An annoyed voice said in his head.

'_YOU! Am I about to pass out because of your mana?!'_

"_Well Effret is my opposite. So his mana would hurt my own. In this case its hurting you."_

'_Crap…'_

"_Oh get over it. Just focus of Volt's mana. You should feel a little bit better." _Celsius said leaving on that note. Oh how he wished he could strangle her. But he did as she said and focused on the purple mana inside him. Minutes later he was able to move without much difficulty.

"Thank god…" He sighed and took a look around. It was still nothing but sand. But… Wait… Far to his left he could see through the dessert haze something blue. As they got closer Nor could see something chasing it. "Noishe… wait a minute… I think I see something to the left." Noishe slowed down to a stop and they both looked at the blue speck till it got closer and closer. Nor pulled out his gun as soon as he got a good glimpse. "Noishe you need to get me over there. NOW!" He commanded and Noishe charged forward.

It was Genis.

And he was being chased by a group of monsters.

---

Meh: SEE TWO PEOPLE!

Nor: Yea and Ijit chief and a midget mage… just great….

Meh: Your just jealous! Reviews please! Next chapter will be a huge rescue mission! And a picture of Nor's outfit! Yea I drew it! (not sure about the space thing but I don't want to get in trouble or anything.... :P) -- http:// xxjust-a-nobodyxx . deviantart . com/ art/ Nor-for-ToS- 127059669


	5. Chapter 5: Solo Rescue Mission

Author's note: I'm writing this separately from the rest because one I'm so sorry for the long wait. (well if anyone's waiting for this at all…) I have been out of the country for a few weeks and during that period my grandmother passed away and one of our pets ran away. So things are just a little complicated in my life right now. So I hope you can forgive me for the long wait and enjoy chapter 5.

* * *

Meh: *runs to hide in a corner…*

Nor: What are you doing?…

Meh: HIDING! Its been more than a month! A MONTH!!!! *cries*

Nor: Oh dear go…. Ignoring her. She doesn't own anything… Except me…

Meh: WHHHHHAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! DON'T HURT MEHHHH!

* * *

Chapter 5: Solo Rescue Mission

"GET DOWN!" Yelled Nor firing off some Shock Bolts. Genis dived out of the way just as the lightning bullets flew over him hitting the monsters. Momentarily stunning them, Nor tied his bag around Noishe's neck.

"Get as close as you can." He cried in the Protozoan's ear. The only response he got was a slight nod but that was enough. Nor struggled to a standing position while they charged forward. Genis was on his feet again and running towards them. The monsters, which now Nor could make out as a group of scorpions, had gotten over the temporary shock and chased after the young boy.

As soon as Noishe got to Genis, he picked him by the back of his shirt and skidded to a halt. This sent Nor flying forward and that was exactly what he wanting. Midair he clicked the blade into place on the gun.

"Sonic Trust!" He yelled and stabbed one of the scorpions in the side. He quickly pulled the blade out and back stepped to avoid one of the stingers. Another one attacked with its pincers and it grazed his arm. Nor grimaced and took several steps back to get a better look at the situation he had gotten himself into.

The scorpions were much bigger than he thought they would be. They were the size of a very large dog if not a pony. There were only 4 but it was more then he could handle on his own. He glanced behind him to see Noishe struggling to carry Genis away who was wiggling to get down. "Hey Kid! Can you fight?" He yelled already knowing the answer. Genis looked at him and nodded. "Y-Yes! I know some attack magic!"

"That's great kid! Think you can cover me?" Nor called back keeping his eyes on the approaching horde. He had apparently barely wounded the scorpions at all as they were all coming towards him together. He heard Genis start to chant and smiled. He charged forward with his blade out and danced around getting a few slashes in as he circled them.

"Demon Fang!" He yelled and a wave of purple mana crippled the leg of one of the scorpions. It hobbled a bit and fell into the sand. Nor smirked but his momentary victory was cut off as the stinger of another struck him in the chest. He fell back a foot or so and looked up at the scorpion who was ready to strike again. He tried to move out of the way but the fresh wound caused him to stumble.

"Crap."

"Aqua Edge!" Disks of water flew over his head and into the scorpion. It sliced it to pieces. Nor quickly jumped to his feet. "Kid remind me never to get you pissed off!" Nor yelled and he started to dig through his pockets for an Apple Gel.

"Keep on calling me Kid and you just might. My name is Genis! And don't bother with that! It's just a flesh wound." So the kid had attitude. And don't use an Apple Gel? This 'flesh wound' hurt like hell.

"Well Genis when you get stabbed in the chest don't come crying to me." Nor said moving away from the remaining three scorpions. "The name's Nor by the way." He added and sent two purple Demon fangs at the wounded scorpion killing it.

'_Two down, two to go.'_

He dashed forward as fast as he could with the wound slowing him down. Genis was casting another spell in the background.

'_I don't think I can take another one down with this pain… But if I can buy Genis enough time and the spell his both of them… that might just work.'_

"Genis! Try getting them both at once!" He yelled at Genis nodded. He swung the blade at the legs trying to immobilize them so they were easier to hit. After a few hits, one fell but at the cost of several cuts to his arms and chest. The last stood before his with its stinger raised.

"I am not going to lose to an over sized insect like you!" Growled Nor shifting his blade to the side. "Demon fang!" And cool blue wave of mana crashed into the scorpion freezing it to the other behind it and preventing it form moving. While that was a good, it cause Nor to lose whatever strength he had left and collapsed to the ground.

Seconds later Genis' spell was ready and not a moment to soon. "Aqua Edge!" The blades of water diced the two monsters into mince meat. Nor sighed relief at the defeat and then winced in pain.

'_T-That's some backlash..' _He thought as he muscles twitched and spasmed. _'Stupid mana…' _He lay there until Genis' face appeared over him.

"Are you ok? You aren't poisoned are you?" He asked concern showing in his eyes. Nor grunted and sat up. His head was spinning as he tried to focus on Volt's mana. "I-I'm fine." he muttered at last causing the boy to sigh.

"Don't collapse in the middle of a fight and then tell me your fine…" He said holding out his hand to help him up. Which didn't do much good because when they tried that they both fell into the sand.

"You are such a kid. A shrimp at that." Nor said coughing on some sand. Genis glared at him in between coughs. "I'm not short!" Noishe snorted as he trotted back over to the two. Even the dog agree with him

"Whatever… What's a kid like you doing out in the dessert anyway?" Nor asked and Genis pouted at the kid comment. His eyes double in size though when he realize why he was there to begin with.

"Oh no! Lloyd!" He yelled in panic. Nor held up his hands in an attempt to calm him down. "Woah there. What happened?"

"We were kidnapped by some Desian in Triet and then dragged off to their base. They only wanted Lloyd so they let me go. But now they have Lloyd and I left him there! I'm such an idiot!"

"Take a deep breath kid. Now your telling me your friend is being held by Desians and his name is Lloyd? He wouldn't happen to wear a red jacket and suspenders would he?" Nor asked eyebrows raised. If Lloyd was already in the hands of the Renegades that threw off his plan. Great… Why couldn't anything be easy…

"Yea… But how would you know that?" Genis said tightly griping his kendama. "Your not a Desian are you?" Nor shook his head. "No I'm not a Desian. If I was, I really doubt I would have tried to save you at all. I owe Dirk for saving me so I offered to deliver some things to his son. But if Lloyd's been kidnapped this leaves me with a bit of a problem…" Nor explain to him. He turned his head to Noishe and then back to Genis.

"Look kid-"

"Genis."

"Right… Genis… Take Noishe and go to Triet to find help. I'll go to the base and find a way in. When I do I'll look around to see if I can find Lloyd. I won't let some Desians hurt him… I owe Dirk that much." Nor said explaining the plan to Genis. But the kid didn't look too happy with it.

"You think you can get in? You barely fought off those scorpions! What makes you think you can handle Desians?!!"

'_Ouch, my pride…'_

"Who said anything about fighting? I'm going to sneak in." Or at least that was the idea. Nor loosened his knapsack and took it off of Noishe's neck. The protozoan shook its fur happy to be free of the annoyance. Nor dug around until he pulled out an Apple Gel. He scarfed it down and the pain slowly faded away and the wound stopped bleeding.

"Your crazy…" Genis said frowning as the red-head slung the bag over his shoulder.

"I'm being realistic. If I tried to fight anything, they would sound the alarm. The whole base would be on lock down. No getting in… or out." Nor finished and let Genis think about it. Obviously he didn't like the idea of letting Nor go to the base alone. For all Genis knew, he could be some spy sent to make sure no one interferes. But then again he did have Noishe with his so that had to improve his chances.

'_Why is this so stressful…?'_

"I see where you're going with this… But I still don't like leaving saving Lloyd to a stranger…"

"I'm not asking you to do that. Just let me go ahead and see what I can do. You can take Noishe and get help in Triet. It be faster that way."

"Fine but if anything happens to Lloyd your going to wish you were like those scorpions!" Glared Genis and honestly Nor wasn't to frightened but it. The magic that backed the kid up however…

"Nice to know that saving people is still rewarded…" Nor mutter under his breath. Then again he couldn't blame the kid for caring about his best friend. He could understand that all to well. Mind as well prove himself to the twerp.

"You better get going. The sooner you get out of here the sooner you can get back to Lloyd." Nor said lifting the 12 year old and tossing him on Noishe's back. Noishe whined at the abuse. Nor just looked him in the eye. "Get him there safely and as fast as you can. Don't stop until you find him." He said firmly and Noishe nodded in agreement. Maybe it was because Nor gave him respect or because he talked to him like an actual person, but Noishe licked Nor on the cheek as if to say good luck before taking off. Poor Genis was holding on for dear life but managed to wish Nor luck before disappearing out of sight.

"Ok then… I'm alone… It a world I've only seen though a crappy TV screen. I have a weapon but I'm wounded. And I have to go attempt to save the hero who I don't even know…" Nor said listing out the odds against him. And he had the biggest urge to slap himself when he realized the last one.

"And I have no clue which way to go to get to the base… Crap…"

---

After 15 minutes, Nor not wanting to waste anymore time decided to go in the direction Genis was running from. Footsteps still visible in the ever shifting sand led the way until there were no more. The wind had started to kick up and was making it hard for Nor to see. Nor had to pull the sleeves out of the knapsack to cover his mouth from the sand.

'_This really sucks… It's going to be even worse if I'm going in the wrong direction… Then I might be stuck wandering… I don't think I have enough water to be stranded out here for even a day…' _Nor thought pitifully as he trudged forward. Mentally he was trying to recall the surroundings of the Tiret Dessert. _'There's the ocean to the South and the plains back to the North. Mountains to the West with a peninsula to the south-west. There's more dessert to the East and the base is to the north-east… I really hope I'm not going East…' _He prayed silently.

Hours flew by as Nor walked forward. Soon he was able to see the forming of mountains ahead of him and the wind was dieing down. The red-head never though he'd be so happy to see them. As the minutes ticked by, they began to tower over him. And as soon as he walked passed a huge rock he saw it.

'_Thank you Irish luck.'_

The base, like the others he had seen, wasn't done justice in the game. It was several stories high but small enough to be hidden by the mountain side. Probably so it could be hidden from Cruxis. The whole outside seemed to made of metal. And if he remember correctly the only place inside the base that had organic materials was Yuan's office. There were no windows that he could see. The only entrance seemed to be the huge door in front. The only problem. It was being watched by two Renegades.

'_Now how do I get out of this one…'_

"_You could just kill them."_

'_No one asked you Celsius…'_

"_You thought it, which is in a way asking me."_

'_Are my thoughts no longer private?'_

"_Not even in the least."_

Nor growled angrily. Was nothing private anymore! This was worse than at home. At least he was safe in his own head there.

'_Then what do you suggest? Besides killing them of course.'_

"_You're going to have to do it sooner or later."_

'_I prefer the later… Human life is not something I take lightly…'_

"_Even if it's a half-elf?" _She asked curiously. Nor frowned at this. Where people here that blinded by discrimination? He knew it was bad but not that bad… He just have to wait and see…

'_I cannot claim that I don't believe some life is worth less that others. But I don't judge that on race.' _Nor waited patiently for her reply. He almost hoped that it had actually shut her up.

"_You're interesting human…" _Nor spoke too soon. _"You're obviously too weak to make a hole in the side…" _Nor's pride was taking a beating today. It wasn't his fault he couldn't fight. He just got here 4 days ago!

"_And because you're too much of a weakling to kill you could knock them out with some of Volt's mana." _Now that was an idea. Who knew the bitch had a brain.

"_Watch it human or you'll find yourself on the floor…" _She growled and left the threat hang there. He sighed and severely doubted it. Pulling the gun out of it holster he took aim at the two Renegades who were about 25yards away. "Shock Bolt." He mutter pulling the trigger twice. The first shot missed completely while the second hit one in the shoulder sent the Renegade spasming to the ground. Before the second guard could react two more Shock Bolts hit him in the chest.

"_You're getting better…" _Mutter Celsius and Nor bet it was the closest thing to a compliment he was going to get. He cautiously walked over to the two and checked their pulse. Thankfully they were both weak and wouldn't be waking up any time soon. "Now what?"

"_I don't know. Figure out on your own." _And with that she left. That's it. She was officially titled 'Cold Bitch'. With nothing else to go on, Nor dug through the pockets and bag of the knocked out guards. All he managed to find however were keycards he couldn't use. Stuffing those in his pocket just in case he waltzed up to the door for a closer look.

The door looked like it was made of a heavy steel material. It made Nor wonder how Genis and the others were ever going to get it let alone him. He then notices the blank screen on the side of the wall. Curiosly he touched the screen and it turned on.

"TOUCH SCREEN ACTIVATED… IDENTIFCATION PLEASE…" Voiced a robotic tone. Nor stared at the screen as a hologram keyboard showed up under it. In English no less.

"Well that's one less problem to worry about…" Nor mutter. He could read English. If it was anything else he's have a lot of trouble. But there was another thing. The only two Renegades to have their names revealed were Botta and Yuan… Botta was out of the question. Nor didn't know if he had a last name he needed to type in. Yuan on the other hand did. And it was easy to remember as well because of it remarkable sounding like his favorite drink.

Nor typed out 'Yuan Ka-Fai' his hand flowing smoothly across the keyboard. It took a second to possess but it worked. "IDENTIFCATION CONFERMED… PASSWORD…" Of course there was a password… But what could it be… Nor searched his memory for information. Yuan Ka-Fai… Yuan Ka-Fai… He's apart of the Four Seraphim. Traveled with Kratos, Noishe, Mithos and Mart- That had to be it! Martel. He was engaged to her. He quickly typed in 'Martel' in to the system and prayed that it was right.

"PASSWORD CONFERMED… ACSESS GRANTED…" The huge metal doors creaked as they slowly opened to reveal the inside of the base. Nor's hand rested on the gun's base as he stepped inside. There were no voices or cameras as far as he could tell guarding the entrance. Perhaps they thought no one would make it pass the doors. Taking a few more steps in and the huge doors closed behind him.

Then again maybe they thought no one would ever try to break in to the base when most tried to break out. And with no way out, the only place left to go was in.

---

In the short time he had been in the base, Nor had almost been cause by guards making rounds 3 times, nearly run into the vision of a camera 6 times, and was completely and utterly lost. The base was even bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. And if he had to guess, the Renegades' base probably extended in to the ground and mountain side. Nor sighed in frustration. In a place this size he had no idea where he was going. It didn't help that the only thing he had to go on was that the prison cells were located somewhere east of the entrance. This information was practically useless now that he was lost!

"-that kid? The one on the poster!" A voice said as it drifted down the hallway. Nor panicked and looked around for an escape.

"That was the kid? You got to be kidding me!" Another voice said getting louder and closer. Nor quickly spotted a door and opened it. Inside was one of the sleep quarters for the Guards. With no time to waste, he ran inside shutting the door behind him.

"No I'm not! Took out a few guys before someone finally stunned him." Crap. The guards where close to the door now. From the sounds of it there was only two of them but that was two too many. A glancing sweep of the room showed only one possible escape. Nor ducked into the closet just as the door slid open.

"Come on Sander. I heard that he was saved by Kratos of all people!" Whimpered a voice as the two men entered the room. Thankfully for Nor it seemed they didn't need anything from the closet. "Aidan… He was probably there to help the Chosen." Sighed the other voice which Nor now could assume was Sander. He sounded like he was getting on in he's years but still young. If Nor had to guess he'd say he was 35 or 36.

"You didn't see his eyes Sander. They looked just like Kratos' when he glares! Actually freaked me out too!" Now Aidan sound like he was still in his preteens the man whined so much. But considering the fact that there was no way Yuan would let kids join Nor would have to say he was 17 to 19.

"Kid I've been alive a lot longer than you have…" Scoffed Sander confirm what Nor had suspected. "And I'm telling you right now that there is on way that their related!"

'_Oh but how wrong you are…'_

"Oh come… Don't look at me like that! I'm not making things up!" Growled the kid kicking something sending flying across the room and hitting the door to the closet. Nor nearly jumped and hit his head.

"Hey! Doing kick something that an't yours!" Scolded the older man. "Weren't you suppose to change shifts with Timoti in front right about now anyway?" In front… As in the front gate? As in the two knocked out guards front gate? Oh crap…

"OH SHIT! I'M SUPPOSE TO SWITCH IN 10 MINUTES! THANKS OLD MAN!" Yelled Aidan as he ran out the door racing to get to his post. Sander almost immediately followed him. "OI! You moron, you forgot your sword!" Nor waited for the door to close before escaping out of the closet.

"I swear… I'm going to die from a heart attack before I get anywhere near Lloyd…" He muttered. But with the replacements from the front guard about to be changed it didn't leave him much time to fine Lloyd. "If anything that one guard would have seen my face… And red hair isn't exactly someone misses in this world or not…" Dear lord why was everything so complicated.

As he took another step, he foot came in contact with the object that Aidan had thrown at the door. It was a boot one of the Renegades wore. Oh… Well that might work.

---

It took most of the ten minutes just to find clothes that fit him. It was mostly mixing matching from the closet and things laying on the floor.

'_Obviously they don't know how to pick up after themselves…' _He thought picking up a dirty smelly sock and grimised.

But as he looked in the mirror all Nor could see was a Renegade. Hopefully with the helmet on no one would be able to tell he was an imposter. With all of his things stuffed in his knapsack, his sword the only thing still tied around his waist. Hiding any stray hairs under the helmet he finally took a step out of the room and back into the endless halls.

'_Its been ten minutes now… I wonder how they'll look for me… I doubt they'd just announce my presence over the intercom. That would just cause panic. But even if they did they would say to look for a red-head in blue not a new Renegade who got lost.'_ Nor thought as he tried to navigate his way around the base. But It seemed nearly impossible to go anywhere at all let alone where you wanted to go. As he turned yet another corner he was shoved violently to the floor with a thud with papers fluttering around him.

"Oh I'm so sorry, sir!" Nor said in shock hoping none of his hair was showing. The man in front of him cursed and crouched down to pick up the papers. Nor quickly helped him by picking up the ones closed to him. When the floor was clear he had the stack to man. "I'm so sorry sir I didn't see anyone-"

"Its alright. I didn't expect anyone to see in this part anyway." Said the man taking the papers. Nor almost swore as he saw the man's face. If the sharp eyes hadn't given it away it was the blue hair tied in a pony tail that hung over his right shoulder. "You can stop staring. I know its unusual that I come out of my office but it does happen." Yuan said the sides of his mouth curving up into a small smirk.

Nor found it was quite difficult to move his mouth at this point. He just bumped into the leader of the renegades who at this point could kill him with out breaking a sweat. If he found out he wasn't a Renegade… Oh he was so screwed. "I'm so sorry sir!"

"You should be. Didn't anyone tell you that this area is off limits to normal personnel?" Yuan sighed shaking his head. It look like Nor wasn't the only one with too much on his mind.

"No sir. No one has said much of anything to me." Nor muttered looking down at the floor. Lying was not his thing. But if he could play on half truths then he might make it out of this.

"Oh a new recruit then?" Nor just nodded not trusting his voice to do much at all. "Ah I see… Then you wouldn't know that there is an intruder in the base." So they were informed of his entrance. Nor shook his head and hoped Yuan would take his silence as shock.

"Yes. I was just informed of it myself. It has the whole base under a panic." Panic? Over him? Wow, Yuan must take security seriously. Then again with an enemy like Cruxis they probably thought they had a much bigger problem on their hands. "Actually most of our men have gone to sweep the base from top to bottom. Leaving just a bit down on man power…" Yuan paused and looked up and down at Nor. Nor froze under the sudden inspecting but waiting for him to speak again.

"You carry an unusual weapon. Not the standard sword…" He pondered eyes lingering on the Gunblade that hung around his waste. Nor nodded unable to do anything else. "Are you able to use it well?"

"I'm not sure sir. I've only had this weapon for a little while sir." Nor muttered his eyes glancing down at the Gunblade.

"Have you ever killed using it?" Yuan asked sharply and Nor flinched. It wasn't something he liked to think about let alone admit but he nodded. Yuan hummed to himself and then pulled a card out from his pocket.

"Since we seem to be a little short handed I want you to go down to the prisoners' cells. There is a teenage boy there that I'd like to have someone keep an eye on. And since it seems you don't know the layout yet to help in the search, you can at least make yourself useful by making sure that he doesn't escape during the confusion." Nor gaped at the man. This had to be too good to be true. Was Yuan seriously just giving him the key to getting Lloyd out of here?

"Don't look so surprised. I'm sure even a new recruits like you can do it. Just make sure to tell the guard on duty to go and help the others in the sweeps." Alone no less! Could it all be really that easy?

"B-But sir! I don't know my way around the base let alone the ability to navigate to the prison cells." Nor tried to explain hoping the half-elf would come up with something. He truly had no idea on where to go. Yuan merely sighed and shoved the stack of papers into Nor's hands. "Hold this." He commanded while he this time pulled out a ballpoint pen. Flipping one of the many papers over, he began to draw out what looked like a map. When he was done he slid the pen back into his pocket and took back the papers. "There you go. A map with directions. Now hurry to your new post so I can get back to my office. And I want that paper back." Yuan said handing Nor the paper. Nor took it but before he could say anything, Yuan had turned and started walking down the hall in the direction of what Nor assumed was his office.

A small smile formed on Nor's face as he watched the caped man turn the corner.

'_Well what do you know… Yuan takes care of his men…'_

"Thanks Yuan…" He mutter and started to follow the map into the depths of the base.

---

'_I hate you Yuan…' _Nor cursed in his head wondering if he should have taken the first left instead if the second one. While on one hand the map was a godsend and helped him navigate around it also had a flaw. Yuan apparently in the some 4,000 years he's been alive had seemed to ever have taken an art class… So the map was actually a bunch of squiggled lines and small labels. Some of the lines were so off that Nor had taken several wrong turns and ended up in dead ends.

Groaning he walked up to another door and swiped the keycard. The doors opened revealing a huge room. From just a quick glace, Nor could tell that it could hold at least two houses in it. The good news for him was that he recognized the place. It was the area in the base where you had the zap two of the robots called Raybits on the blue sensors to unlock to door. So if he was coming from the direction of the entrance and the office then he need to take the door to his right. As far as he knew he didn't need to zap the floating robots so he walked past them on the way to the door. Another good thing about wearing the uniform, he wasn't getting shot at by laser beams and mini cannons.

The door slid open automatically and Nor walked in and turned the corner to find a Desian spinning in an office chair… Oh what dedication and work ethic… Not! "What are you doing?"

"Spinning cause I'm boredddddd….." The Desian said as he twirled in his chair. Nor twitched angrily and kicked the chair causing the Desian to fall to the floor. He was having a bad day… So sue him.

"Boss man wants you to join the Search team. NOW!" He said pointing to the door. The Desian too stunned to say anything, literally ran out the door. Nor whistled lowly. That had worked better than he had thought. With the guard out of the way he turned to face the actual room.

There were sever storage containers along the walls with shelves along the back. The desk which was to his right was covered in random papers, junk, and… What that a bag? A closer look at the small bag and Nor could see the initials L.I. on the front.

'_Figures that it would be Lloyds. Now where it the rest of his stuff…'_

Making his way behind the desk, Nor began opening the containers looking for his two swords. After opening the third one he found the two swords tied together. Picked those up and the bag he finally walked over to the cells.

'_Now here comes the fun part…'_

Nor stood in front of the first cell. Inside was a teenage boy in mostly red lying on the cot. It looked like he was still knocked out. Nor kicked the metal bar trying to wake him. "OI!!! Lazy bum! Wake up!" He yelled loudly trying to get the brunettes attention. Finally the boy groaned and sat up in the cot.

"Are you Lloyd?" Nor asked hoping that he was finally awake.

"Give me your name, and I'll give you mine!"

* * *

Meh: YEYEYYYYYYY! Its done!

Nor: One chapter… big deal.

Meh: For you it isn't but from me it it… This chapter was sooo hard.

Nor: Whatever…

Meh: Sure… Anyway. I hope you guys like this chapter and I'm again so sorry for the wait! I'll try to do better next time! Next chapter will be interesting though! It's the escape now! And the rest of the group will show up! COMMENTS WOULD BE NICE!

P.s. I tried to proof read this but as a few of you know I fail at grammer... and spelling... Please tell me if I've done one or both of these wrong!!!!_  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Hiding and Headaches

Meh: I'm in heaven! *Sighs deeply in content*

Nor:… What the hell is wrong with you?

Meh: I got fanart… HOW FABULOUS IS THAT!!! I'm only 5 now 6 chapters into this!

Nor: Its just one picture… Get over it…

Meh: BUT ITS SOOOOO CUTE!!! D:

Nor: OMG SHUT UP! She doesn't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Hiding and Headaches  
**

"Well?"

"…"

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

"…"

"Um this is kinda weird…" Lloyd muttered and scratched the back of his head. Nor had been staring at Lloyd for several minutes. Studying his face, his clothes, and even his figure. Just standing in front of the teen he could tell that he wasn't a hero yet. He was still immature and inexperienced. While he had the muscle to use two swords, he doubted he had the skill to use them effectively. And more so than that, he had the unexplainable desire to do nothing but tease him.

'_Oh this is going to be interesting…'_

"Say something!" Whined Lloyd getting annoyed. Nor snorted and leaned back against the wall. "Something." He mumble and Lloyd glared at him.

"That's not what I meant…"

"No I suppose what you meant would be my name, wouldn't it?" Nor said a small smirk forming on his face. Lloyd was already angry with him. Not exactly a good thing but it was amusing to say the least.

"Yea the name of the person who kidnapped me would be nice." Growled Lloyd and his hands curled into fist. Nor frowned at the accusation.

'_Then again he has ever right considering I'm dressed up like a Renegade…'_

"My name is Nor. And your friend sent me to help you escape not to keep you here for you execution."

"Execution?!" Yelled Lloyd jumping up from the cot. Nor was glad there was still bars blocking his escape. At least this way he could explain without the red clad ijit trying something stupid. Like attacking him. That would be bad. "Why the hell am I being executed for?!" Nor twitched at the volume of his voice. He did not want anyone else to come and check on the noise.

"Calm down. If you don't stop yelling the whole base will come here." Hissed Nor taking a second to glance down the hall. As soon as he was sure no one was coming, he turned his attention back to Lloyd. He was still stand but was now closer to the bars. With him closed and now upright Nor could see a bruise forming on his cheek most likely from the fight in Tiret. There were probably more hidden under his red jacket.

'_Well maybe he's listen if I help him out with the pain first…' _Nor sighed at the thought. He set his things on the metal floor with a clank. He opened his knapsack and began to dig around for an Apple Gel. Soon he began to realize that Lloyd was watching him as he at last pulled the gel out.

"What are you doing?" Lloyd asked finally and dumbfounded look on his face. Nor almost wanted to reply 'what do you think I'm doing you Ijit?' but decided against angering him further. No need to insult his intelligence… Yet… He'd wait until Genis started first. Holding the Apple Gel he tossed it towards Lloyd. Lloyd grabbed at the gel sticking his hands past the bars. "Wh- Why?" He asked looking at the Gel as if it might be poisoned.

"You're hurt. It will take care of those bruises you have." Nor said shrugging it off and watched Lloyd take a hesitant bite and then another. "Like I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me, I'm here to help you not hurt you. I was actually on my way to Tiret to find you when I ran across your young elf friend in the dessert. He was in a panic over you and I offered my assistance. I would come to find you while he went off to get help." He explained as Lloyd finished the Gel.

"So Genis is ok, right? You didn't hurt him or anything?" Lloyd nervously asked looking at him to see if he was telling the truth.

"In all honesty, I found him being chased by a group of scorpions." Nor said simple with horror flooding Lloyd's eye. "But together we were able to defeat them and he stayed far from harm." Nor added to calm the teen.

"That's good… I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to Genis…" Lloyd sighed and Nor admired that he cared so much.

'_Then again they're best friends… He'd probably care just as much…' _

"So are you going to let me out or are you going to stand there all day with my swords?" Nor shook the thoughts of as Lloyd interrupted him. No need to think of the past. He stepped up to the control panel on his left. Taping the screen, it activated. _"CELL 1. DO YOU WISH TO DISENGAGE LOCK?" _Pressing the accept option, Nor hear a small shifting of gears as the bars were raised. Handing Lloyd his swords, Nor then turned and walked toward the exit.

"Hey wait a second!" Lloyd yelled from behind him as he slid the swords into place on his belt. He grabbed his bag, which was still laying on the floor where Nor had left it, and quickly trailed after him. "Hey! Can I at least see the face of the guy who's rescuing me?" Lloyd asked looking at him with curious eyes.

Nor had actually forgotten the hunk on metal was still on his head. _'Oh great… I'm becoming my father with his damn goggles…'_ Nor shuddered but took the helmet off and his red head fell once again in his face. "I'll say this just so we're clear…" Said Nor running his hand through his hair and then stuck it out to Lloyd. "My name is Nor Sinclair. I hope we both manage to get out of here." Alive that is…

Grinning Lloyd shook his hand in a firm shake. "Lloyd Irving and the same to you!" It was then Nor noticed the shine eyes that Lloyd possessed. The eyes of someone determined to do anything he believe it. With those eyes he would see many things that even through a TV screen nor knew was terrible.

'_Will that shine still be in his eyes after everything? After he finds the truth?' _Nor wondered as he stopped shaking hands. Maybe with that hope everything would be ok…

"I'd like to see that…"

"Like to see what?" Nor blinked at Lloyd. He didn't realized that he had said that out loud. Before he could even remote think of a lie, red flashing lights came to life above them along with a loud siren.

Lloyd clapped his hands over his ears. "What the hell is that?!" He yelled over the loud wailing as Nor tensed and looked around until he found what he was looking for.

A camera.

'_Shit…'_

"Attention! Jail break in progress! I repeat, jail break in progress! Escapee is Lloyd Irving. He is being helped by the red-head intruder!" A large speaker yelled as Nor wiped out his revolver and shot the camera without a second thought.

They knew where they were.

'_I hate my life….'_

"We need to get out of here!" Nor shouted grabbing Lloyd and dragging him out of the room. They ran down the hallway with Nor muttering ever curse he knew for not seeing the camera sooner. Within seconds they were in the switch room. Thankfully there was no one there yet. With his Revolver still out he shot the two visible cameras with Shock Bolt. At least with the camera's out they wouldn't know what they were doing.

"What next?" Lloyd asked huffing from the short run. Nor honestly didn't know. Thankfully the Raybits hadn't noticed them yet. But if things worked like they did in the game then there should be guards coming any second now…

"Quick! Hide!" Whispered Lloyd as he pulled Nor to the center of the room and down into the pit. They hid under to overhang just and the mechanical doors opened.

"I got you now!" A voice yelled from above. "Come out ya bastard!"

"Oh shut up Aidan!" Nor almost let a groan when he hear the two voices. It was the same guys from the bunks. "I know your mad but that's no reason to be acting like an idoit!"

"Mad?! MAD?! HOLY SYLPH I'M FURIOUS! He almost killed Timoti!" Yelled Aidan stomping his foot like a child. Nor desperately wanted to take a peek to put a face to the name but kept back. Aidan might be an Ijit but Sander would. Years of experience would win.

"The key here is that he ALMOST killed Timoti!" Growled Sander and loud clunk was heard. Nor hoped that the older man had hit him. "Doc said that he was slightly electrocuted. He'll be fine in a few days. If Timoti was dead then you wouldn't be the one to kill him…"

"And you think you could old man?!" Scoffed Aidan as he started walking around the room. Nor tensed as the footsteps came closer and closer.

"A better chance than a brainless idiot like you." Sander voiced now on the other side of the room. Nor pulled his legs farther into the shadows. A yell of frustration above them made Nor jump. Sander looked over at Aidan who was still standing above them.

'_Please don't see us…' _Nor prayed vigilantly as his blood ran cold.

"Where did they go?! They disappeared!"

"Well he isn't over here…" Sander muttered and Aidan screamed. "What the hell?! How could we miss them when there's only ONE PASSAGE?!"

'_I finally pull a Houdini and no one knows who he is…'_

"_Houdini?"_

'_GO AWAY CELSIUS! NOT A GOOD TIME!' _She scoffed and the temperature around them dropped. Lloyd shivered next to him.

'_I swear Celsius… I WILL KILL YOU!' _Nor thought gritting his teeth. As much as he tried, he couldn't get the temperature to go back up. The cold even managed to hit Aidan above them.

"Fu- W-Who turned on the air conditioning?" He shivered and Nor frowned.

'_Great news. If I fail as a hero I at least know that I make a good air conditioner…'_

"Well they certainly are not here anymore." Sander said and his footsteps moved toward the door. "Lets head back and inform Lord Botta of the situation."

"Yea…" Aidan said hesitantly and walked after him. Seconds passed but there was no sound of a door opening. Lloyd made an attempt at moving but Nor grabbed his arm pulling him back.

"Why wont it open?!" Aidan yelled kicking to door only to yelp in pain.

"Oh yea. This room has a special mechanism." Sander said as if just remembering. Aidan cursed angrily, "Are you sure your not going senile in your age old man?" Another yep was heard before one of them walked across the room.

"Are you sure?" Apparently Aidan was the one forced to walk to the other side of the room.

"Quite sure. The door will open when both Raybits are shocked over the blue panels."

"But that's such a pain! Who does stuff like this?"

"Lord Botta."

"Oh… Right then…" Aidan's voice trailing off. Not a good idea to make fun of the boss. After a minute and yelling about how Aidan was suppose to shock the Raybits AFTER pushing them on to the panel, the duo finally left. Slowly Lloyd and Nor climbed out of the pit. Lloyd chuckled, "Well… That was close."

"No kidding…" Nor said standing up and brushing himself off.

"Um so what do we do now?" Lloyd asked looking to Nor in confusion. Nor's eye twitched at the stupidity. How in the world was he able to get out on his own in the game?

"We escape." The red head replied simply.

"And how exactly do we do that? Those funny looking robots need to be shock for us to get out." Nor pointed the round and shining sphere floating on an alter behind him.

"Maybe it has something to do with the shining object in the middle of the room…" Nor said rolling his eyes. The first time Kara played the game she took 10 minutes to figure out what to do… Then again the first time she played the game was when she 11 years old and had the brain of a hamster. No that's insulting to the hamster…

"What do you mean?" He asked stepping closer to inspect the strange looking object. He reached forward to touch it and a bright light shined through his glove reacting to the sphere. Slowly, Lloyd peeled the glove away to reveal what Nor knew was there all along.

The Sorcerer's ring.

A grin almost immediately took over Lloyd's face as he pointed the ring out in front of him. A second or so latter a ball of electricity shot out in front of him. It sped forward about 8 yards before sitting there in mid air crackling with electricity. He did it again and again before Nor finally lost his patience.

"Aren't you suppose to do something now?" He hinted almost telling the red clad idiot what to do. Lloyd smiled and then began luring the Raybits over the blue panels. Nor glance down to his own hand wondering if he should help out.

'_No. If I reveled that I have a Sorcerer's ring now it might cause trouble later. Best keep it a secret for now.' _Nor thought covering the light of the ring with his free hand.

Looking up, Nor could see Lloyd having troubles of his own. He had manage to get one of the Raybits over a panel but the other was currently trying to shoot him with a laser. While amusing it maybe, they need to get moving or someone would eventually find them.

"Oh for the love of…"Nor muttered as Lloyd got hit on the arm. "Shock Bolt!" The bolt hit the Raybit in the side a few feet from the panel.

"Why didn't you just do that to begin with?" Cried Lloyd as he patted down his arm to stop the smoldering. Nor snorted at the antics of the brunet.

"I don't like to waste mana when there's no need…"

'_Especially when every time I do so I feels like it getting hard to breath…'_

Lloyd gave him a look before Nor walked over to the Raybit. He pushed on to the panel and the door clicked.

Nor made his way to the door without waiting to see if Lloyd was following him. But hearing the comforting sound of leather on the ground being him meant that he was.

"Do you ever take a break?"

'_Believe me there is nothing else I'd rather do at this point… But if we get caught… I don't think things will workout just like in the game…' _Nor thought gravely. One thing his sister prided herself on was the fan fictions she had read. And unfortunately she would usually tell him everything about each and ever one of them. And one thing he had learn was nothing goes as planed. Ever.

"Look." Nor said turning around and facing the teen. "As much as I'd love to sit and chat, now is not the time or the place to do so. We need to get out of this base. Until then you'll just have to trust me just like I have to trust you."

"Wait… You trust me?" Nor froze. Did he really trust the brunet?

"Yes…" And he did for the most part. Crap. He was already starting to fall for the charms of the Ijit. "Don't let my trust go to waste." With that done with, Nor continued walking down the corridor.

"Hey! Let me at least have to chance to say something!" Growled Lloyd as he followed after Nor. Nor peaked around a corner looking for any camera. Seeing none he continued forward with Lloyd silently following him.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Ok not so silently.

"Not a clue." He answered truthfully with a shrug. The map Yuan had draw was folded neatly in his pocket and that was as useless as anything else. But if he saw the blue hair man again, which he was almost positive he would, he'd at least have the decency to 'misplace' the paper where he could find it. After all Nor wasn't that mean to anyone who's helped him. Even if the man would try to kill him.

They continued walking in silence for a long time. Nor was still leading Lloyd around which worried him. Lloyd should be leading not him. But then again Nor was the one sent to help not the other way around. Taking another path forward he noticed the curious look in Lloyd's eyes.

"What?" Nor asked quietly hoping there was no one around. He hadn't seen any cameras or any people. Maybe they were at the exits? It was worrying him in many ways.

"I was just wondering… How did you manage to get in to this place anyway?"

'_Oh… Well I've seen my sister play this game almost 3 times and every single side quest at least once. It wasn't hard to figure out Yuan's password was his diseased fiancée Martel. Oh no wait you didn't know that did you?' _

Nor scoffed. Like he'd really tell Lloyd that. That just spoil a good chunk of the plot. If he just remained quite and didn't answer Lloyd he'd eventually get bored and forget what he was asking about in the first place.

Lloyd's predictable like that.

"So? How'd you do it?" Nor ignored the comment and continued onward.

"…"

"Your not going to tell me are you?" The teen sighed in disappointment. Nor almost smirked. At least he was able to figure that out.

"It's my little secret." Was all Nor said before he saw a flight of stairs with a door at the top. There was again no Camera that he could see. Not on this side only way. Nor quickly shushed Lloyd to be quite as he climbed up the stairs to the door and ran the card. The door slide open revealing what Kara had always fondly called the Gamecube room. It was still a huge circular room with a game cube in the center.

'_Seriously though… How do they even know what Gamecube's are here?' _Nor thought as his eyes passed over the room. There was luckily no one in this room ether. There were however cameras over the doors. "Hang on one second…" Nor lifted his gun and aimed at the camera on the left. It took two Shock bolts to hit it but only one to hit the camera on the right.

'_Alright… I'm getting better at this!'_

"_Yea… At none moving targets…" _Celcius pointed out before she disappeared again. Nor didn't know what was more frustrating… The fact that she constantly annoyed him or that she was right…

Nor was about to take a step into the room as Lloyd pulled him bad into the hallway. He shook Lloyd and glared at the brunet. "Why'd you do that?" Lloyd pointed up under the door. Looking out and up Nor saw the Camera located above this door as well. He shot that as well before turning back to Lloyd.

"Sorry… I didn't mean to snap…" Lloyd shrugged it off. "Naw its ok. I just figured if there was one of those things over those two doors, then there must be one over this one too." He explained to Nor.

Nor would had stared at him for ages if it wasn't for the fact they were running out of time. "Right then…"

'_When I get home Namco will be getting a very angry letter about their characters…'_

"Nor neither one of these doors will open!" Nor turned his attention back to reality to see Lloyd standing by the door on the left.

Walking past the huge gaming system, Nor tried turning on the control panel. Who says he had to shock the columns to get where he wanted to go. Taping a few options on the screen he felt Lloyd standing behind him. "What?" He asked not looking behind him.

"How do you know how to work that thing?" Nor thought about it for a second. A little information never hurt.

"When your wearing a Desian uniform they tend to tell you more things than they do the prisoners…" Lloyd hummed in agreement.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure… There is nothing better to do…"

"Right… Just what kind of technology are they using in this building? I've never seen anything like this before. Just who ARE these Desian guys?" Lloyd questioned waving an arm at the area around him. Nor had to admit, they had some things that weren't even invented on earth yet. But the basic concept was the same.

"Well its nothing I've ever seen before…" Nor said truthfully still trying to figure on the screen in front of him. "As to who they are… I have to say that they act surprisingly well human…"

"HUMAN? THEY'RE MONSTERS!"

"Lloyd!" Nor hissed glaring behind him at the seething teen. "Keep it down!"

"You said they were human! They torture people and what they did to Marble…" Lloyd's voice broke and he hand curled into fists. "What they did to her… It was…"

"Look… You asked. I have the tendency to be blunt and true to my words. I haven't seen what you've seen…" Well not technically at least… "My opinion can change but that's what I think so far." Lloyd grunted and Nor took that as a sign to end the conversation.

Navigating through the screen, Nor finally was able to open one of the doors. The Gamecube in the middle started to spin clockwise until the two green orbs lined up. Unfortunately, or perhaps luckily, the door that opened was the one on the right and not the left.

"That's all I can do. But it says that the path that just opened is the one to the Control room. If we can get there we might be able to get that other door open…"

"Seems like that's a bit of a pain…" Complained Lloyd and Nor shook his head. "The whole base is on lockdown. I'm surprised we got this far at all…" Nor muttered he walked over to the door. Another set of stairs lay beyond that. Lloyd started up before Nor this time.

"We should get going…We've been walking around for nearly an hour and half…" An hour and 30 mins? Wow. Time was really off for him. He could have sworn it had been 30 minutes tops… That's what he gets for depending on a cell phone all the time.

'_But if that's true then I've been in this base for less than 3 hours! If it took it took me about that long just to find this place then Genis and the rest of them have to be close. I just hope they get here soon…' _He did not like the security at the base or the fact ever renegade was on the look out for them… The odds were not in their favor in the least. They were lucky to have not run into anyone yet but that couldn't last.

At the top of the stair, Nor followed Lloyd down the hallway. Besides the one camera at an intersection there was no other trouble.

"Any particular reason why you are now leading?" Nor asked dully checking around the corners as they walked on. Lloyd shrugged ahead of him. "Not really. It seemed fun." Fun was not the way he would have described it…

"Can I ask you something else?" Lloyd asked and Nor sighed.

"That depends… Am I going to get yelled at again?"

"Um… No its just that for some reason, these Desians seem kinda different from the ones that attacked Iselia."

"How so?" Lloyd turned around and looked confused.

"I don't really know but you said they seemed almost human… The ones in Iselia were really cruel but the ones hear didn't seen that bad at all…" Maybe that's because they aren't the Desians at all… They were the Renegades. They were much better people.

"Even when they knocked you out and locked you up for execution?"

"You know what… Just forget it…" Mutter Lloyd as he spun back around and continued forward.

'Well I'll give him that… he may not be book smart but he certainly can take pretty close guesses…'

Only a little farther ahead was another split. This one didn't have a camera that Nor could see but branched off to the left and straight… Wait.

His hand snapped up to his head. Crud he left the helmet back in the prisoners' cells. OH that was not good.

At the sound of clinking metal coming from ahead, Nor's eyes widened even more. They were coming and it definably wasn't just one.

"Shit!" He cursed and turned to the left making sure to drag Lloyd with him. The first door slid open automatically and Nor ran inside. With the doors closed behind him, Nor pressed his ear against the cold metal. The footsteps got loud but didn't pass the door. And as soon as it came it was gone, the sounds fading away.

"Phew. That was close." Sighed Lloyd with relief next to him.

"And just who the hell are you?" Oh no… Nor turned around to face the blue haired Seraphim who was casting a spell in his right hand. And it was pointed straight at them.

* * *

Meh…. I hate how I ended this… But if I didn't to it here, the chapter would have dragged on and on and on and onnnnnnn….

Nor: I get it already….

Meh: I posted more pictures of Nor as well at as the Renegades I made up on my DA. Check em out:

**Nor**: http:// xxjust-a-nobodyxx. /art /Nor-s-normal-outfit-132636601

**Nor2**: http:// xxjust-a-nobodyxx. /art /Nor-from-the-slums-132263711

**Renagades (Aidan, Sander, Timoti)**: http:// xxjust-a-nobodyxx. /art /ToS-Renagade-Ocs-134027677

MEH: FEAR THE BOREDMOMMMMMM!

Nor:… that's it… I'm leaving…


	7. Chapter 7: Base Escape

Meh: CHAPTER 777777777777777!

Nor: Do I get to hit you now?

Meh: Why would you hit me? You love me!

Nor: Yea sure.... She doesn't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 7: Base Escape

"And just who the hell are you?"

Oh no… Nor turned around to face the blue haired Seraphim who was casting a spell in his right hand. And it was pointed straight at them.

"Well?" The blue hair capped man asked staring at them.

Nor's eyes drifted past the threat to do a quick sweep of the room. It was much more vibrant then the other areas of the base. Green drapes hung everywhere blocking the golden walls. There was wood desk and a book case. Gold leaf decorated the ceiling and the pillars near the desk. A nice organic feel to the room. There were even several plants.

"Give me your name, and I shall give you mine!" The only reaction Lloyd got was a chuckle from Yuan.

"You certainly have guts. But I'm afraid I don't see the need to introduce myself to a miserable little creature like you."

"What a coincidence, cause I don't see a need to introduce myself either to a moron who doesn't realize how pathetic he is." Oh this was turning in to a pissy fight… At least Yuan hadn't noticed him yet.

"Why you little!…" Yuan growls and the electric ball crackles with life. Lloyd immediately throws up his hands to defend himself from the attack. But it never comes.

Yuan's staring stunned at the object on Lloyd's hand and Nor knew why. "An Exsphere! You're…Lloyd?!"

"And if I am?" Lloyd asked cautiously lowering his arms. The ball of electricity faded away as Yuan also lowered his arms. Taking a step forward the blue hair man studied Lloys's face.

"Hmm, I see the resemblance." He murmured after getting a thorough look. Nor snorts at that.

'_Well Aidan will be happy to know that he's right…' _Yuan's eyes flash over to him and immediately narrow.

'_Opps… Did I say that out loud?'_

"You… You're that kid who was lost…" Yuan started then he recognized Nor's voice. "You're the intruder?!"

"Thank you so much for the directions, _sir_. I don't know how I would have managed to find Lloyd if you hadn't." Nor bowed to man in front of him mockingly. And because his head was down he didn't see the lightning attack aimed at him.

"NOR!" Lloyd cried out as the redhead flew backwards into the wall. "Are you ok?" He asked pulling out his swords and pointing them at Yuan.

"Yea…" Nor groaned, his back hurting from the impact. But he was more in shock than anything… And it wasn't from the lightning attack. "I'm fine Lloyd."

"How can you still be standing?" Nor turned his attention back to Yuan. He was now studying Nor this time with a very confused look on his face. "That should have knocked you out…"

"Just lucky I guess…" Nor said not liking where this might be going. He could almost see the gears in Yuan's head turning. Just what was he thinking about?

"Just who are you?" Before Nor could even think about answering the doors opened behind him. He took several back along with Lloyd to get some distance. Botta appeared along with two other renegades.

"Sir! We've received reports that the Chosen's group has infiltrated the facility!" Botta reported oblivious to Lloyd and him to his left. Botta was possible one of the biggest people he'd ever seen and probably one with the weirdest hairdo. It didn't make it any easier that the big man had a English accent. How they hell did he have a English accent when there was no England?!

"You…you're the Desian that attacked Iselia!" Well now Botta knew. Thank you Lloyd…

"So you're Lloyd! Now this is amusing!" Botta chuckled at the sight of the red clad boy. If Nor had to guess Botta was laughing at the poor boy.

"Botta! I'm leaving for now. Our plans will be ruined if he sees me." Yuan called moving towards the exit behind. Botta nodded but Lloyd looked completely lost. That was probably for the best at this point.

"What of the Chosen?" He asked Yuan and the caped man shrugged.

"I'll leave that to you."

"Understood." Botta said and Yuan turned his attention back to Lloyd.

"Lloyd. The next time we meet, you're mine. Just you wait. And you… the next time you won't be so lucky."

"Bye Mr. Coffee…" Nor muttered in a whisper but he knew Yuan could hear him. With one last glare and fleeting confusion, Yuan left through the opposite metal door.

Almost immediately after that door closed the one opposite of it opened. Botta and the two renegades with him ran over to block the door Yuan escaped from.

"Lloyd!" Genis yelled the first one to get in the room shortly followed by Colette and Kratos. They ran over to Lloyd with a their weapons at the ready. Raine quickly followed them and joined her brother at Lloyd's side. Nor was ignored and unseen from behind them. "Are you okay?

"Are you all right? Are you hurt?" Colette called out from in front of Lloyd holding her Chakrams out in front of her so she could attack at any time. Kratos snorted next to her, his blade also at the ready. "He looks fine."

"You guys all came for me?"

"Of course they came for you!" Nor spat and now had the attention of everyone in the group. He had expected Genis to have said something to them about him coming to save Lloyd but they all look surprised to see him. In a flash Kratos had his sword at Nor's throat but to be threatening not to kill.

"You plan on doing something with that." Nor asked calmly but his eyes glaring at the auburn man in front of him. Kratos glared back with the same cold eyes.

"If I must." Kratos answered coldly edging the sword closer to his throat.

"Nor? You actually got in?" Genis asked surprised ending the tension. With the knowledge that Genis knew him, Kratos pulled back his sword about an inch at best. Oh that was it. Genis thought he couldn't do it and didn't tell the rest of them.

"I said I'd do it and I did. You didn't believe I could did you?" Nor said and was answered with a flush of red. Yep.

"Perfect timing. I'll take care of everyone at once!" Botta said interrupting the group. Eyes turned back to the renegades as Botta pulled out his huge sword. The renegades next to him also pulled they're weapons out and aimed at them.

"Here's a suggestion. We leave all questions until after we win this and make out escape. Agreed?" Nor voiced reaching for his gun. Kratos nodded slightly turning his blade to the enemies behind him.

"Get ready." The mercenary said taking his place once again in front of Lloyd.

'_Aw… He's already being protective…' _Nor thought before the fight began. Nor didn't know who had started first but by the time he managed to click his Gunblade together the action had already started. Kratos was taking on Botta himself their swords clashing as they attacked each other. Colette and Lloyd were teaming up against one of the renegades. The poor fellow didn't stand a chance. Raine and Genis hung back so they could cast their spells without being interrupted. Too bad there was one renegade walking towards them.

"Damn it!" Nor shouted dashing over to the two. He had to shove Genis to floor to get him out of the way. But with that he managed to pull up his Gunblade at block the Desian's attack in his tracks. "Didn't anyone tell you that your shouldn't hurt kids?"

The Desian pushed Nor back only to swing down with his sword again. "Didn't your mother tell you that its rude to interrupt adults?" Their swords clashed again and sparks flew everywhere.

"Sorry my mother is dead!" Nor spat and pushed the Desian back giving Nor just enough room to perform a tech. "Sonic thrust!" He yelled stabbing the sword forward into the Desian's chest but he wasn't done yet. "Say your prayers, Freeze Bolt!" He pulled the trigger on this gun. The ice blast forced the Desian back and into the wall. The ice continued to spread until the man's chest was frozen to the wall itself.

"W-What?" The ice had not covered the man's head. "How did you do this?!" He yelled in fury trying to break free of his icy prison.

"_No on can break my ice…" _Nor heard Celsius say coldly be for fading off again.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out." Nor answer moving away from the trapped Renegade. He pulled Genis off the ground to his feet. "You alright?"

"I think so. Thanks." Genis said looking over himself until his eyes landed on the man trapped behind Nor. "W-What did you do?"

"Nothing really…" Nor said trying to brush it off as nothing. But is wasn't that simple. He was already starting to feel tired from all the mana he had used. And that wasn't the only thing. Raine had her eyes glued to the back of her brother and to himself. Keeping what he was a secret wasn't going to be as easy as he had hoped. She moved her attention back to the rest of the group casting First Aid on Lloyd.

The combo of Colette and Lloyd had managed to defeat their target who was laying on the flood bleeding. Nor didn't want to know if the man was dead or not so he move his eyes on to Kratos.

The fight between Botta and Kratos seemed almost a tie. But with knowledge on both of the men, Nor knew they were holding back. Especially Kratos. Their swords clashed again before they got some distance between one another. Nor took it as a good time to get some attacks in.

"Demon Fang!" A light blue wave of mana shot across the floor hitting Botta's leg. The half-elf cringed at the ice froze his leg to the ground.

"What is this?" He yelled trying to move. Kratos shot a look at Nor which the redhead assumed was confusion.

"Now's your chance!" Nor called snapping Kratos out of his thoughts. Now he had two people curious and he had only fought one battle with them. Surprisingly it wasn't Kratos to be the first to reach Botta but Lloyd.

"You going to pay for what you did to the pastor!" He shouted swinging at Botta be for crossing his blades into a X. "Take this! Tiger blade!" The blades arced and make a giant X cutting down on Botta. The Ice broke and the big man stumbled backwards. Right after Lloyd was done, Kratos ran over and slashed down at Botta's weapon with such strength that the sword broke in half.

"…I underestimated your abilities." Botta admitted with a groan. He was covered in cuts and was breathing quite heavily. That and with his weapon basically useless he stood no chance. The group watched him all on edge as he tossed his broken sword on the ground and dashed though the same door Yuan had escaped too. But not before glancing back at Nor.

'_Ok… Why does everyone seem to be looking at me?'_

"_Mostly because your not thinking." _Celsius butted in as always.

'_Perhaps I should hold back a bit more…' _He agreed and watched Raine walk over to the broken sword. He picked it up and turned it over a few times. "Isn't this a…" She started before Lloyd cut her off.

"Professor!" He looked shocked to see her even though she came in with everyone else. It could have been he was just too shocked to see her arrive…

" Ah, Lloyd. Genis told me what happened." Raine said looking over at her brother disappointingly. "I apologize for the trouble he's caused you."

"No. I'm the one that dragged Genis into it. I'm sorry." Lloyd apologized shaking his head. Nor wanted to smack them all for talking here of all places.

"Save the chitchat for later." Kratos said obliviously thinking along the same lines as Nor. "We shouldn't stay here long."

"Yes… if I stay here any longer in this outfit I'm going to be very, very pissed…" Nor added looking down at himself. He was still wearing the Renegade's uniform having been unable to change out of it on their way up to Yuan's office. Honestly the thing was quite uncomfortable. Thought he can complain… It had more cloth than the woman's uniform for Desians.

"You're right." She said and walked over to the control panel on the wall. After taping the screen a few times she turned back around. She obviously knew more about what she was doing then Nor did. "I opened the escape route just now. Let's go." She said turned back to them and walk towards the door. But not before pausing next to him. "When the time is right, I'd like to know how you came across my brother." All Nor could do is nod and watch as she walked out with Kratos behind her.

"Let us take our leave then." Nor said to the rest of them. Genis and Colette nodded and Lloyd groaned.

"Please don't talk like that! It reminds me of Kratos." Lloyd whined and headed for the door. Nor raised and eye brow before remembering something. He dug around in his pocket before pulling out the paper yuan had originally given him. He smirked and tossed it on the floor.

'_He did say he needed it back.' _Nor thought as he followed Lloyd out and the door shut behind him. "So what reminds you of Kratos?" Nor asked Lloyd now walking next to him with Genis just up ahead.

"The way you talk. It just sounds so… um…"

"Intelligent, Educated, Knowledgeable, Well-Read-" Nor rambled off one by one only to receive a glare from the teen.

"Don't even bother Nor." Genis called from up in front. "He probably doesn't even know what half of those words mean."

"Shut it Genis!" Let the torment begin. Nor took a few big steps to walk besides Genis.

"Perhaps we should provide him with a Dictionary?" Nor said talking to the white hair boy besides him. Genis simply snorted.

"I bet he doesn't even know what a Dictionary is let alone read one…"

"Hey I know what a Dictionary is!" Lloyd cried from behind them and Nor looked over his shoulder.

"Really?" Nor called back. Genis did too so Nor had to guess he was as doubtfully as him. "Then what would it be?"

"Um. It's a book with lots of words?" Lloyd answered his eyes full of thought. Oh this was worse than he thought. The red clad teen actually had to think about it.

"I can't even comprehend the fact you have no notion of what a dictionary is…" The redhead voiced shaking his head. Genis caught on fast and continued.

"Really Lloyd. A dictionary is a reference book that contains alphabetically ordered words, with explanations of their meanings, often with information about grammar, pronunciation, and etymology." It was a perfect text book definition in Nor's opinion. At least he knew who he'd come to for an intelligent conversation… Well one that wouldn't end up with him wanting to run away screaming.

"I actually personally prefer calling it a Lexicon." Nor added getting a curious look from Genis and a bewildered one from Lloyd. He even saw Raine glance back and guessed she was possible curious as well. Time to impress and confuse.

"That's a very inquisitive opinion. Care to elaborate?"

"But of course. I believe it represents the use of the book more efficiently than that of the word 'Dictionary'. Even if they both identical in meaning I feel 'Lexicon' is far more eloquent and distinctive than 'Dictionary'."

"Please for Martel's sake!" Begged Lloyd from behind him. "Stop using words I don't know!" Nor let a grin form across his face. The last time he had down this with his sister she crack in a few seconds. Lloyd at least lasted about a minute.

"That's enough." Commanded Kratos from up ahead. He looked even more annoyed than usual. Perhaps it was because he was just now figuring out his son is an idiot. Poor poor Kratos. "We are currently walking through a base where there could be enemies around any corner. Making noise will only lead them to us. Silence would be best." Well that shut Lloyd and Genis up. Though Lloyd look a little angry about being told what to do.

"Then perhaps I should be in front then. I am still wearing the uniform so I can check around corners." Nor suggested stepping forward. He received many hesitance glances. "Look I understand that I'm not trusted but I have nothing to be untrustworthy ether."

"You could be leading us into a trap…" Kratos answered and a sharp tone. The irony in the words was almost to much for the redhead.

"If I had wanted anything to happen I wouldn't have even bothered helping Genis or Lloyd in the first place. There be no point." Nor snapped back holding Kratos's gaze. He would not blink or falter. Doing that would be weak even if he wanted to collapse right there. He had used way too much mana.

"It could have all been a ploy to trick us now." Kratos retorted back stepping closer to look down on Nor.

"Then why don't you just tell me which way to go. Like you said we don't have time to waste." Using someone's own words against them usually worked. And it did in Kratos. The auburn man didn't fold immediately but he sighed deeply in defeat.

'_Perfect Kodak moment.'_

"_Again with the Kodak…"_

'_Because it is… I didn't get killed. That's something right there.'_

"Fine." Kratos agree causing Nor to grin. "But I'll be right behind you. So don't do anything you'll regret." That was fine by him. There was no reason for him to anything stupid at this point. Nor wanted out just as badly as any one of them.

"Fine… Shall we go then?" The group nodded and the continued down the metal hall. It was oddly silent now and rather unnerving when the only thing Nor could hear was the click of their shoes on the floor and the slow breathing of everyone's breath.

'_Seriously wish Kara was here… I could hit her over the head…'_

They made their back through the base passing through the game cube room And headed for the exit. Nor stuck his head around corners and Kratos made the call from there. Lloyd still looked annoyed while Raine and Genis looked like they just wanted to get out of there. Colette still had a smile on her face but Nor couldn't tell if she actually meant it or not. He was good a reading people but not that good.

Once he had wiped out his gun and shot a camera with Shock Bolt and almost got decapitated but Kratos. Thankfully he managed to explain before the blade hit him.

'_What have I ever done to deserve this!?'_

Soon after they arrived in the room with the four green pillars. It was the entrance to the base.

"Oh thank goddess." Lloyd sighed and Nor nodded with agreement. He could finally take of the stupid uniform and started pealing of the gloves. He had gotten about as far as taking of his shirt before Raine yelled at him.

"Don't undress here!" She hissed and glanced towards… Oh… Colette.

"Then turn around! It'll just take me a minute or so! Its not like I put on the whole uniform!" Nor spat back still taking off the shirt. Now they had a lovely view of all the bruises he had received today…

"Can't you do that somewhere else?" Raine mutter now trying to avoid staring at him. Lloyd had turned Colette around himself and was trying to distracted her with something shiny… Or dog related but whatever works was fine.

"Yea lets think about this… I could do it in the dessert and risk getting attacked by monsters knowing that I might not even receive help from you. I could even go to Triet like this and get attacked on sight… Yea. I'll take my chances here…" Nor shoots back throwing the steel toed shoes over at the wall. Everything part of the Desian uniform was off. The gloves, the boot, the belts, and the shirt. All off. The only thing that he was still wearing was his pants which were thankfully his own.

"You have one minute before we leave you here… Just one." Kratos sighed and was probably already counting down in his head. Nor scrambled to get his clothes out of his knapsack because there was no way that Kratos was joking.

"What's Nor doing?" Colette asked trying to turned around but Genis and Lloyd stopped her. They shot the red head a look to hurry up. Nor wasn't about to argue as he raced to putt on his shoes and then dug around in his bag to find his black shirt and vest. His gloves were already laying on the floor.

"Um… Its nothing Colette… Um have you seen any dogs on the journey yet?" Lloyd asked still glancing between her and Nor nervously.

"Oh yes! There was this one dog at the House of Salvation! I wanted to name him but someone said he already had a name…" She pause for a second as if she was thinking. "Oh and there was another dog at Triet! He was so cute!" She cried happily and Nor was positive she was smiling.

"15 seconds."

"Kratos. I hate you. Right now I do." Nor muttered darkly who finally had his shirt on and was now working on the vest.

"Miss Sage if you would." Raine nodded and walked over to a control panel to open the metal door. Nor growled in frustration.

"My time isn't up yet!" He spat slipping on his gloves at last, his Exsphere now in plain view. Lloyd's eyes widened while Kratos narrowed seeing the red sphere on his hand. How the hell were they related again? Raine and Colette were all too busy to see this new discovery.

"Now it is. If you would please Miss Sage." Kratos said and Raine nodded her head. The gear cranked from this side as the large doors opened pouring hot air into the room. Nor who was getting his things off the floor fell to his knees and grabbed his chest. He couldn't breath and his eyes squeezed shut in pain.

"_Focus you idiot! If you faint they won't help you. They'll leave you to that blue haired fairy!" _Nor managed to chuckle at this only it sounded more like a choking than anything else. Slowly the pressure faded and he could breath again. If this kept on happening it wouldn't turn out well.

"Are you ok?" Lloyd was in front of him eyes fill with worry. Colette and Genis were tight behind him with the same worried looks on their faces. Maybe they did care after all.

"I'm fine. Just the sudden heat was… unexpected." They seemed to buy it as they all nodded their heads.

"Yea. It was so cool in here I forgot there was a dessert outside…" Lloyd admitted and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. Nor sighed and got to his feet. He severely wished this wouldn't happen to him. The endless cycle of pain it was not fun.

'_This has to stop… and soon…' _Nor didn't know how much his body could take of the pain that enveloped his body every time he was exposed to the area. He hope he could last until they got out of the dessert.

"_Which could be in several days fool." _Celsius commented causing Nor to scowl. That was true. They still had to return to Triet and then the Fire Seal itself. That wasn't even considering the trip to the Ossa Trail.

'_What have I gotten myself into…'_

"_Something beyond who you are. But your just going to have to deal with that shit aren't you."_

'_You're a bitch you know that right.' _He could have sworn he heard her laugh at that. Apparently she did. Stepping thought the huge doors the sunlight hit Nor straight in the face forcing him to cover his eyes with his hand. Shadows were case from the canyon walls around them so it had to be later in the day. Waiting outside for them was Noishe. Lloyd ran up to the Protozoan and gave him a few pats on the head.

"Noishe! You came, too?" He exclaimed confused to see him here. The large dog whined and licked Lloyd's face as to say he missed him.

"He gave me a ride down here…" Nor answered getting weird and confused looks from the rest of the group. "I'll explain when we arrive in Triet. it's a rather long story." They left it at that before Raine decided to speak up.

"I have a question." She asked pulling out the broken sword of Botta's. "This crystalline object attached to this weapon… Is this one of the Exspheres that Genis spoke of?" That was one thing Nor never understood. Why in the world would you attack and Exsphere to a weapon? Weren't they useless unless you attached them to the skin. Then again they could have thrown that in just so Raine receive and Exsphere… Ah that was probably it. Lazy writers.

"It would seem so." Kratos said examining the sphere with his eyes. Lloyd looked away from Noishe instantly.

"Oh yeah, you use an Exsphere." He said looking at Kratos then over to Nor. "Nor's got one too."

" …So you noticed." The man answered looking down at his hand. Lloyd shook his head.

"Well, duh."

Raine wasn't done though. "What are they, exactly?"

"It will take a while to explain. We can talk about it when we reach Triet." So they were just going to explain everything in Triet. It was convenient for him. He could come up with a decent story by then. He hoped.

"Yeah. Okay, Noishe! Let's go back now!" Lloyd yelled pumping his fist into the air. Noishe agreed with a long howl. Colette and Genis laugh at the sight of the two. Nor sighs but walks up next to Noishe and leans on the big dog. Noishe makes an attempt at moving but Nor grabs on to his fur.

"Noishe… If I collapse… Please don't let them leave me there. Drag me to Triet is you have to… I don't care." He whisper in to the dog's ear. Noishe whined but he cut him off quickly enough. "Don't be like that… there's a big juicy steak in it for you. Whether I collapse or not…" Noishe seemed to think about it before snorting.

"You mutt!" Nor spat anger worming it way into his voice. "You want more don't you!" With a bob of his large head Nor knew that answer. "Fine… But only two. It my final offer. Take or leave it…" He couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth… He was barging with a DOG. A very intelligent dog but a dog all the same. He had hit an all time low.

Moments passed with the nothing but the steps of the group in the sand. They all sounded steady and consistent except for his own. He fumbled every few step forcing him to leave on the do for support. Finally Noishe had come to a decision and nodded his head.

"Thanks…" Nor mutter with a sigh of relief. That was one less worry. "You wouldn't possible let me have a ride now would you?" Noishe snorted or at least that's what it sounded like to Nor.

"Yea I didn't think so…"

---

Z skit:

_"How the hell did you pull that off anyway Nor?"_

_"Pull off what Lloyd?"_

_"Stare Kratos down like that. How did you pull it off without backing down? I always …"_

_"Back down?"_

_"You know what I mean. Like if you say anything he might cut your head off or something…"_

_"I'm sure he wouldn't do that… Well not unless you piss him off that much…"_

_"Nor… just answer already_

_"Simple… he pisses me off just like my father does…"_

_"… oh…"_

_

* * *

_Meh: Chapter 7 DONE!!! *dies*

Nor: Oh please... get up.

Meh: I don't wanna... School is being such a pain... I don't know if I can keep updating these... BUT I SHALL TRY MY BEST!

Nor: no by all means. Drop it. Then I won't have to deal with the humiliation anymore...

Meh: NEVAHHHHHHH! I drew another picture for the story... This one will take place much later... Like spa scene latar. Yea that right. Nor in a towel!... I blame Frutillas for this one... She said it and it would not leave my mind until I did it....

Nor at the spa: http://xxjust-a-nobodyxx. / art/ Nor-s-spa-day-135485174

Nor; Do you know how much I hate you for this?

Meh: Nope... Nor do I really care! :3 Please Review! Comments keep me writing. Oh and please tell me if I spelled anything wrong... My grammer fails.


	8. Chapter 8: Hunger and Approval

Meh: People will ether be really happy about this or really, really mad…. That's my prediction…

Nor: I hate every chapter. Does that count?

Meh: Um… No. 3

Nor: She does not own anyone… but me…

Meh: Sucks to be you then doesn't it… ON WITH CHAPTER 8!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 8: Hunger and Approval

The trip to Triet was one of the longest walk Nor had ever had. The sand continuously blew all over him while the sun beat down from above. Nor had even used Noishe not only as a crutch but as shield from the elements. Being a redhead make him naturally weary of the sun. He did not want to get burned.

The rest of the group didn't seem to enjoy the walk as much ether. The only ones who talked at all were Lloyd, Genis, and Colette as they discussed what happened to them in the days prior. Raine was constantly glancing at him as if to see if was going to attempt anything. But he couldn't help but notice the curious look in her eye…

'_I sure hope if she ever figures out what I am she doesn't want to dissect me…' _Nor shuddered and thought of an even worse possibility… If she went Ruin-Mode on him… Oh dear lord he'd rather eat her cooking.

Raine wasn't the only one watching him it seemed. Kratos had been more discrete about it but he was watching him as well. It almost seemed like he was confused that Noishe was helping him. Though it couldn't have been that bad considering he probably heard him bribe the protozoan. That didn't seem to stop Kratos from staring at him.

"Am I doing something to bother you?" Nor asked glaring at the mercenary. Kratos shook his head and the others ceased their conversation to listen in on theirs.

"That dog seems to have taken to you." Kratos commented at Noishe who snorted as if insulted. Nor would be too if he was called a dog by someone who knew he wasn't. Its degrading not to mention insulting.

"I hate to say it…"Lloyd said butting into the conversation. "But I've never seen Noishe take to anyone that fast before…" Now this he was going to have to explain because once again questioning looks were send in his direction.

"That's easy to explain… Noishe here save me for being taking off to the Iselia ranch…" Shocked looks passed over the group almost instantly. Genis glanced down at his hand with sad eyes, the pain from Marble's death still fresh in his mind.

"That doesn't make sense… Noishe wouldn't fight anybody… He's to big of a scary cat." Lloyd commented causing Noishe to whine. If the dog comment wasn't insulting the cat one definably was.

"He didn't save me like that…" Nor said shaking his head. "I stopped some Desians from causing trouble in the town and was knocked out. When I awoke they were dragging me to their base. One beat me before I was able to kill him and the other one… I feinted after that. Apparently that was when Noishe found me and dragged me back to your father's house." Gasps of shock and looks of anger flashed over their faces.

"The Desians returned to the village?! I thought when we left they would leave them alone!" Genis cried looking shocked. Lloyd seemed to agree with his hands clench tightly into a fist. Colette looked very worried and was probably more determined than ever to due her duty as Chosen.

"Don't worry… I heard about you two getting exiled. I think the Desians were there for you because they didn't know you had left yet." It was ether that or they were simply there to cause trouble like usual. But with Genis and Lloyd still feeling guilty about it, saying that wasn't going to help at all.

"You maybe right…" Genis sighed his thoughts still on the village he called home.

"Um… Nor I've been meaning to ask but…" Lloyd decided it was the best time to switch subjects. Probably one of the smartest things he's ever done much to Nor's dismay. He was once again the center of attention and he Did. Not. Like. It. "Why have you been leaning against Noishe?"

"That's very simple Lloyd…" Nor mutter gritting his teeth trying to think of lie but his mind going blank. Drat of all the times to blank out… "If I don't lean on him, I'm afraid I won't be able to walk at all." Well it was simple at least.

"What?" Lloyd asked a perplexed look on his face and Nor sighed. Apparently he needed to be very blunt with Lloyd. Very, very blunt.

"I'm exhausted Lloyd… I've been fighting and running all day… I'm not used to heat ether…" Nor rambled off his brain now functioning. "I just really need to rest…"

"Oh… Sorry I guess that my fault then…" Lloyd said looking ashamed.

"Its not your fault. I should have know my limits. I, however, pushed them too far and this is the price I pay…" Nor gestured to his clumsy steps with a sigh. There was only one other time he could remember being this weak… And it still sucked when he couldn't move his legs right.

"Perhaps you should train more to prepare yourself for this sort of situation." Voiced Kratos and Nor send him a cold glare.

"Yes. That would seem to be the best choice now wouldn't it…"His mutter trying to ignore to urge to curse at the older man. How was he suppose to know that he'd be warped into a game and forced to fight?

That ended any other conversation for a while. The sun was now low and their shadows we taller than themselves. To make matters worse, Nor was absolutely starving. The last time he had eaten anything was early that morning. He was surprised he managed to suppress his hunger for this long with water. The only thing he hoped for at this point in time was that Genis was cooking… He won't not survive if Raine was the chief.

It was then that Kratos of all people broke the silence. "Lloyd."

"What?" Nor wasn't ease dropping… The whole group could hear them. So it wasn't ease dropping… Not in the least.

"About that fight earlier…" Kratos started before Lloyd cut him off.

"Are you going to tell me I got in the way?"

'_If anyone got in the way, it was me not you…'_

"_Your telling me…"_

'_Oh joy… NOW you decide to show up…'_

"You weren't bad. It looks like you've improved a little." Lloyd was probably absolutely floor at the comment. He thought Kratos hated him and hated him in return.

"What?"

"You need to learn more about yourself and your opponent." Kratos said facing the teen. It did not, however, slow the pace of his walk. "If you understand your skills, you can fight the enemy more effectively. Sometimes you will fight enemies armed with poison and other times you will find your abilities suppressed via magic. The difference between knowing and not knowing those dangers and how to avoid them is immense. Merely swinging your sword is not enough." Kratos paused before looking Lloyd in the eyes for the most important information. "Don't forget that learning also leads to strength." And possible the only words that Lloyd might take to heart about learning anything.

"Kratos…" Lloyd whispered looking at the man in awe. Kratos seemed to realized he was staring at Lloyd and immediately looked away. If Nor had to guess, he'd bet all of his gald that the mercenary was blushing in embarrassment.

"I've spent too much time talking. Let's get going." He said walking fasted to but some distance between himself and Lloyd. "Don't dawdle."

Nor wanted nothing more than to coo at the 'Oyako-ness' of what going on. Seriously. Lloyd didn't even know anything yet. Maybe this was Kratos's way of showing he cared? He was going to have to keep an eye out for these rare events. And possibly laugh at them afterwards.

"I think I see Triet!" Sure enough, Colette was right. A huge wall was visible past the blowing sands. There were a few buildings above the wall and a small hint of palm trees.

"Thank god…" Nor sighed dreaming of a soft bed before Noishe nudged him in the side. Oh yes… His steaks… "I haven't forgotten Noishe… I'll get you something as soon as we arrive…" Noishe snorted in victory.

"Um… Nor." Genis piped up from off to the side. "Don't you mean Goddess?"

"I've heard it both ways…" Nor said quickly covering up his mistake. He receive several weird looks but ignored it. He wasn't about to open his mouth again anytime soon. At the rate he was going they'd figure something out by the end of the desert.

Within minutes they made is to the gates of Triet. The walls it seemed were bigger than he original thought. They must have been at least 10 feet tall if not more and made out of stone and mud. A large plaza was the first thing the group walked into decorated with simple stone. With the sun setting it wasn't as crowded as it could have been, with men and women scattered all around instead of cluttering the plaza. Stalls made out of wood and colorful cloths littered the sides with people cleaning up for the night.

"Wow…" Was all the red head managed to say. He had never been to a place like this before. It had the feeling of Arabia and everything. It fell like he was in Aladdin or something. What did that make him… Princess Jasmine with his faithful protozoan Noishe instead of Rajah… Oh dear god… Images of him wearing Jasmine's blue outfit filled his mind.

"_I don't even want to know this time…"_

'_No kidding.'_

"We should go to the inn… It's far to late to do anything else…" Raine spoke up braking Nor from his thoughts which he was very thankful for. "We'll be able to talk about things." Oh come on… Why was she glaring at him again…

"Looks like I'll have to get you something tomorrow Noishe…" Noishe wasn't to happy about that. The protozoan promptly left Nor's side causing the redhead to stumble to the ground.

"Jerk…" Nor spat from the ground. He was pulled up by Kratos looking quite annoyed himself. "Thanks."

"We should avoid causing a scene…" The mercenary mutter and walked towards one of the few 2 story houses. Noishe followed him like the good dog he was leaving Nor behind.

"I think we should follow him…" Colette said glancing nervously to Nor who just nodded. He was not in the mood to argue let alone walk. But the thought of a soft bed kept him going. Soon, very soon, he could just pass out for a very well deserved nap.

They walked into the inn and up to Kratos who was already arranging to rooms.

"A-are these the guest you were referring to sir?" The receptionist asked. The poor woman seemed to be on the wrong end of Kratos's charm as she was stuttering just in the presence of the man.

"All of them except for the redhead. He'll have to pay for his own room." Kratos said pointedly in Nor direction. Apparently Kratos wasn't kind enough to pay for the room of the teen who saved his son… Cheapskate.

"How many rooms will that be?"

"Three." The woman looked around behind the counter before pulling out three keys. "Here are your rooms sir. Two rooms on the second floor and the large room on this floor."

"Thank you." Kratos muttered putting a handful of gald on the counter. He turned on his heel and probably ignoring the bright blush spread across her face. He handed the corresponding keys to Raine and Colette. "I think it would be best if Miss Sage roomed with her brother and the Chosen have her own room. Lloyd and myself will sleep in the room downstairs. Any objections?" If there was any, none of them said anything.

"Then we should discuses everything up in the Sage's room once everyone one is settled in. That includes you as well." Kratos said sternly turning towards Nor. "I'd like to know how you got into the base." There was a underling thereat in the way he said it that made Nor's eyes narrow slightly. That wasn't what the auburn man really wanted to know. He wanted to know why Noishe seemed to be so nice and why he bothered saving Lloyd.

"If you don't mind Mr. Aurion I'd like to get a room first because you didn't seem kind enough to pay for me. And possible get some food at that rate. I haven't had the chance to eat anything since early this morning." Nor said his tone sharp and cold.

"I can make something up for us to eat in the inn's Kitchen." Voice Genis before Raine had the chance to say anything. "We can eat while we talk." No one even bothered to object to that. From the looks on their faces, it seemed like they were all looking forward to a meal.

"Is that alright with you Mr. Aurion?" If they kept this glaring contest up there might be causalities.

"Then we'll leave you here. Please head up to my room once you have finished." Raine said braking up the glaring contest. She and Genis made their way up the stairs with Colette following behind them.

"Um… We'll see you a bit then Nor." Lloyd said nervously as the redhead and mercenary had gone back to glaring at one another. The red clad swordsman tapped the tall mercenary and pointed to the door to their room. "You'll have plenty of time to glare at each other in the Professor's room. Lets just put our stuff down please. This bag is really heavy!" He whined walking over to his room. With one final glare, Kratos left as well.

Hate. It was the one of the few words that came to mind for Nor at the moment. He loathed Kratos. The man had once again decided that he could not put any trust in the redhead when Nor had done nothing wrong. Nor had saved Lloyd, saved his only son, his only living family member. The least he should do is have a little faith in him. And Nor thought he would get along well with the silent man.

"Sir? Are you going to get a room?" The lady said from the counter. Nor snapped back to reality and gave the receptionist a short nod.

"Yes miss. Just one room please." He asked politely to the woman. Oh dear, she was blushing again. She fumbled around looking for another set of keys to find none.

"My apologies sir. It seems we just gave out the last room." She bowed apologetically. "Perhaps you wouldn't mind if you shared a room with the men you were just with? Their room has more than enough room." God or Goddess someone hated him. He had to spend the night in the same room as Kratos. Nor just prayed that he didn't wake up in the middle of the night with a knife at his throat.

"That would be fine…" He replied grinding his teeth together forcing a small smile. The woman nodded and said because of the mix up to room would be free of charge. Its not like it mattered anyway to her. Someone had already paid for the room.

Clutching the strap on his knapsack, Nor opened to door the room he would be sharing. Lloyd and Kratos had already laid claim to two of the beds leaving Nor with several choices of his own. Lloyd looked up from the bed he was laying on.

"Nor? What are you doing here?"

"It seems that there are no more rooms available. So the innkeeper decided because we knew each other that I could just room with you." Nor answered walking over to the closest free bed. Dropping his bag on the floor he collapsed on to the bed. His poor muscles ached from exhaustion and he let out a soft sigh.

"You shouldn't fell a sleep just yet." The mercenary called from the table off to the side. Nor turned his head to face the man but made no effort to move any farther. "We still have to up to the Sage's room to discuses things." A pointed glare told Nor that even if he feel asleep he wasn't getting out of this.

'_Please stop before I hit the point of wanting to strangle you with my bare hands… I'm seriously this close…'_

"_I would pay to see that…"_

'_Yea. You'd just love to see me dead.'_

"Please for the sake of all things good in this world don't make me move…" Whined Nor burring his head deep into the soft pillow before him. It was so comfortable on the bed that he was practically in heaven. He didn't care if he sounded like a brat. He was or so many said.

"Nor… You might want to… MOVE!" Lloyd's warning was too late. Nor was already on the ground as Kratos flipped the mattress on the bed.

"Do not make me tell you again. Now we should head up to Miss. Sage's room before you decide to fall asleep on the ground instead." Kratos said staring at Nor until the red head got up. Dear god if he ever survived the trip until the tower he was going to make sure Kratos paid. He wouldn't kill him but oh he was going to pay.

"Nor just think about it. Genis might be done cooking by now…" Lloyd trying to calm down the redhead who was seething by that time. But the word 'food' rang in his mind just loud enough so he could forget that.

With Kratos and Lloyd, Nor walked up the stair to the room that belonged to the sages. Feet from the door Nor could smell the food from the other side. He didn't care how Genis had managed to pull it off but some how the kid made a meal in 15 minutes.

Kratos barely knocked before Nor burst in and demanded food. Raine looked flabbergasted while Genis stunned just pointed to the table where there was a huge pot of soup. Nor grabbed a bowl and filled in to the brim with the steaming liquid. That was almost gone within seconds before he filled it up again and once more after that.

"I guess you were really hungry hun?" Lloyd asked in amazement as the redhead finished his third bowl. Nor nodded and let out a sigh of content.

"Genis. That was the best soup ever. I kid you not." Nor said a smile forming across his face.

"I'm glad you liked it! I'm just glad the lady let me use the kitchen downstairs. They had all the supplies I needed." Genis grinned happy that someone had complimented him on his hard work. Nor nodded and reached for a refill only to has his hand slapped away by Raine.

"Let everyone else have some before you have another bowl." She said sternly causing Nor to frown. He watched as one by one the others got their own bowl of soup. Colette even gave him an apology though he just shrugged it off. It wasn't her fault that Raine had kept him from the food he so rightly deserved…

"_For the love of… YOUR DROOLING?!"_

'_You don't understand! I've never had soup that good. My dad burns everything he touches! My sister is even worse!'_

"…"

"Nor? Hello?"

"Genis I think your cooking broke him…" Lloyds said a huge smile on his face as he sipped his own bowl.

"Whatever Lloyd." Nor said rolling his eyes not bothering to say anything else.

"So Nor is you name?" Raine asked curiously getting down to business. Nor nodded and pushed a wooden bench back to the wall. He sat down on it but no before refilling his bowl for the four time.

"My full name is Norris Sinclair though I prefer to be call Nor." He started calmly twirling the spoon around the bowl absentmindedly.

"Sinclair?" Nor looked across the room to Kratos who was lean against the wall. The mercenary had not gotten any soup and his arms were crossed against his chest. His eyes however were shocked at this new information. "Your last name is Sinclair?"

"Yes…" The redhead answered cautiously, confused at the question. Was there a person named Sinclair in this world? "What of it?" Kratos choose not to say anything and just shook his head.

"It does not matter. Continue."

"Ok then… What would you like to know?" He asked looking at the group.

"How about we start with why you were in Iselia." Raine said sitting in another bench of to the side.

"I came to Iselia because of my sister. She's missing and I hoped she would have been there… I asked your father and grandmother, Colette… They hadn't seen her and believe me my sister is one of those type to make a scene…" Nor said shaking his head with a sigh. Kara would not shut up for the life of him. It be even worse if she was in a game she loved dearly. "Anyway, the rest I told you. I fought off some Desians, almost got dragged of to the ranch, and found my self at Dirk's."

"You have a sister?" Colette asked curiously her eyes shining at the idea.

"Yea. She's my twin to be exact. Her name is Kara." Nor nodded and then thought about her made me shudder. "I really don't want to know what she's up to right now… If I don't find her soon…" Oh hell no… She'd most likely try and go give Mithos a good beating… While it be fucking hilarious, she'd be dead in seconds.

"That bad hun?" Genis asked sitting on the same bed as Lloyd. Nor just nodded and Genis shuddered. He knew what it was like to have a crazy sister.

"Bad doesn't even begin to describe it…"

"Why are you in Tiret? Certainly your sister wouldn't travel so far…" Raine continued eyeing Nor once more.

"My sister is in no means disappointing in what she does… She is almost always over the top in whatever she chooses. Which makes finding her rather difficult… That is one reason why I am here."

"And the other?" Kratos asked causing the redhead to smile.

"Lloyd." The red clad swordsman perked up at the sound of his name. "I'm here because of you. I own Dirk for saving my life. As a request, he asked me to bring you something's that you left behind. They're all in the bag around Noishe's neck. But… I promised him and your mother something…" He bowed his head slightly, "I promised to her grave that I would help you."

The room was stunned and honestly Nor didn't see what was the big deal… He was saved by Dirk so naturally he would feel responsive to help his adopted child Lloyd.

"And they say chivalry is dead…" Raine muttered a small smile forming on her face. Colette smiled as well while Genis and Lloyd just looked confused.

Kratos had remained silent on the matter not saying a word. He was so blank that Nor could read anything off his face. The mercenary just stared at the redhead thinking.

"Per my promise, I'd like to ask if I may travel with you on your journey."

"Absolutely not." Kratos said snapping out of his silence "We don't need any more people on this journey. Let alone someone who can't take care of himself."

"I can only learn so much from a book…"

"You learned how to fight from a book!?"

"Yes Lloyd. A book. YOUR TRAINING MANUAL to be precise." A glare from Kratos meant that Lloyd was in trouble. "Well that and fighting with wooden sticks…"

"You'll get in the way." Kratos said cutting of any other talk. "We do not have the resources to have another accompany us." What a load of bull. The chosen could get anything she wanted with a wave of a hand. Not like she would but people are very giving to the one bringing their salvation.

"How about if I pay for myself as well as help you on the seals." Nor countered trying to get Kratos to reconsider. "I can fight just as you have seen and I have my life savings to pay for me." Honestly, Nor doubted anyone had 200,000 gald from 16 years of allowance. Except maybe the Princess and Zelos…

"Um… I don't mind." Colette piped up putting down her bowl on the bed. "I mean he is trying to find his sister. Shouldn't we help him with that?"

"But Colette… We'll be going to so very dangerous places… I'm not so sure it's a good idea to bring Nor with us…" Raine said eying Nor up and down.

"I'm fine with it." Lloyd said speaking up on Nor's behalf. "I mean he did risk his life to come help me in that Desian base."

"Yea. And he helped me fight off those scorpions out in the dessert." Genis agreed nodding his head.

So it was 3 against two… Well more like 3 against 1. Kratos would follow whatever Colette said even if he didn't like it.

"…Fine." Raine said caving. Nor let out a sigh of relief. He was in. He somehow made it in. Sure Kratos and Raine were suspicious of him. Sure Kratos wanted to strangle him but he was in. And it was going to take death or the end to get him out.

The rest of the conversation passed in a daze. All Nor could hear was the maniacal chuckling of Raine at one point as she took out some artifacts. There was something about a holy vase from the Balacruf Mausoleum, a jeweled sword from the Martel Temple, a priest's crown from the Asgard ruins, and other things that she scattered across the floor. There was a slap soon after Lloyd making a comment.

Kratos picked up a glowing stone of the floor and looked at it oddly. "Hmm? This is…" It was a Key Crest. Raine had apparently found it in front of the human ranch. But really… Who leaves a Key Crest in front of a ranch? Even if the crest was half worn off its still useful.

But because Lloyd grew up with Dirk he knew how to fix it. Honestly, Nor not had to make a list of all the things too convenient in this game…

"Nor… Come on. You can fall asleep down stairs…" Lloyd said nudging the teen in the side. Nor groaned and got to his feet. He shakily followed Lloyd and Kratos down the steps to their room. Just like before he collapsed on to the bed. The soup now settled in his stomach made he even more tired as he drifted off in to sleep a smile on his face.

---

"Wake up." A voice ordered from Above him but Nor ignored it as a figment of his imagination.

"I said wake up." A sharp edge touched the edge of Nor's neck causing him to tense up. Slowly he opened his eyes to find himself face to face with the last person he'd thought he'd see.

"Now be quite and answer my questions or you'll find yourself dead before you can blink."

Yuan.

* * *

Meh: So ends chapter 8...

Nor: You were late...

Meh: I know... And because of that... I never got to double check this so I'm sure there is going to be some grammar and spelling problems... but then again there always seems to be some... Please REVIEW! I need input from people.


	9. Chapter 9: Good Night's Rest

Meh: If anyone ask…School sucks…

Nor: that's what you get for being a lazy bum.

Meh:… I hate you. Sorry for the lateness of this… I'll have the next chap of **_'Guardian Angel'_** up soon… Hopefully….

Nor: don't make promises that you can't keep… She owns nothing.

Meh: ON WITH CHAPTER 9!!!!

* * *

Chapter 9: Good Night's Rest

"Now tell me… How did you managed to get into my base?" Yuan asked pointing a dagger threatening at the redhead throat. Nor gulped feeling the cool metal against his skin.

"Where are the others?" He managed to ask looking Yuan in the eye. The half-elf had a cape on covering his blue hair. But his eyes were very clear even in the dark of the night.

"Not here to help you. Now answer my question. " Yuan snapped turning the dagger giving it an eerie shine. It Kratos and Lloyd weren't here that means that they must be having their little chat outside near Noishe's pen. That only gave Yuan a few minutes to interrogate him. And a few minutes for Nor to completely annoy the hell out of him.

"Oh your base… How about a deal then…" Nor offered rolling his eyes. "I ask you a question and then you ask me one. A fair trade wouldn't you say."

"If you haven't noticed, I'm to one with the knife." He retorted the dagger shining in the light for effect. Nor let a smirk fall on his face.

"Yes I can see that. But you really don't want Kratos running in to find you here do you?" Yuan's breathing stopped giving away his fear of being caught. Nor swore he heard the half-elfs teeth grinding together in rage.

"And how would you know that?" He spat causing Nor to roll his eyes yet again.

"You ran away before 'he' could see you. I don't think you were referring to Genis…"

"You might be smarter than his son…" Yuan said with a heavy sigh. Yes Yuan, he was smart than the idiot. He figured it all out before Kara got to the tower the first time. But it still doesn't change the fact that Yuan is standing over him with a sharp and pointy object.

"Just might? I take pride in the fact I can see solutions before others can."

"And the solution to this?" When did this conversation turn casual? Yuan's tone no longer held a cold edge but a mildly curious one mimicking his own.

'To use and be used I guess…'

"Lloyd. What do you want with him?" That made Yuan freeze right back over his eyes narrowing down at the redhead.

"No comment. I'll ask you again, how were you able to gain entrance to my base?"

"No comment." Nor replied mimicking Yuan. This would get them nowhere. With nether one of them giving any answers it would only be a matter of time before one of them snapped in frustration.

"You used my name!" Nor paled as the words passed Yuan's lips. His heart thudded faster in his chest realizing his mistake. Of course they would have records on that…

"Really now? Because I could have sworn I typed 'yuban coffee'. My mistake." Why he would type in that particular brand he couldn't tell you… He always favored Starbucks coffee anyway.

"Lies. You knew my password as well."

"Well you should have chosen a better password. Martel is way to easy to figure out."

"And how would you know?"

"Because she was your-!" Yuan's eyes flash as Nor slammed his mouth shut. He had almost said it. Yuan had almost trick him into saying something no one should know.

_'So with age does come experience…'_

"Because she was my what?" The half-elf snarled the knife pointing edge of Nor's neck. "What was it you were going to say?"

"None of your business." Nor snapped ignoring the pain growing in his neck. The knife soon pricked its way past the skin and cause blood to drip down his neck.

"You ignorant child! Its is ever bit of my business. You, practically a nobody, come out of nowhere and are able to get into MY base with MY name and password! You know far to much for someone of your age! Now tell me, how did you find out Martel was my Fiancée?!" This was bad. Yuan was catching on way to fast. Connecting the dots and forming logical conclusions before Nor could even process what was going on. Like hell he was going to admit that Yuan might be smarter than him!

"I said nothing about anything of the sort. Don't put words in my mouth."

"Then what were you going to say? That she was my goddess? You would have called her simply that."

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"I'm the one holding the knife!" Yea the knife he currently had on his neck ready to add another puncture mark. Yuan wasn't even bother to keep his voice in a whisper. It was not more like a low muttering but slightly easier to hear.

"So then just kill me! Oh no wait you need my alive to answer your questions don't you?" Yuan couldn't have had much time left. Kratos should have heard the whispers or half shouts from outside. He hoped…

"Than tell me this, what is your name?" His name? Why was everyone asking for his name?

"I do believe Lloyd said it while we were in your office…"

"Your full name."

His last name? Why did it seen like everyone wanted to know his last name? Was there something important about it? Yuan was looking at him in the same way Kratos did. But for the life of him, he could not recognize what it was…

"What does the last name Sinclair mean to you?"

A low clang was heard as the metal knife drop to the ground. Yuan's hands were shaking as he took one step back and then another. Soon his whole was shaking. His mouth fluttered open and closed as he was trying to voice words but lost his voice. To make matters all the more strange his eyes showed nothing but pain.

Horrible, horrible heart wrenching pain.

"H-How… How can it be? T-This can't be possible!" He stuttered backing up even further until his back hit the wall. He jerked out of whatever trance he was in and shook his head. "No. He died long ago… Mithos… He would have made sure of that…"

Nor was beyond confused… Utterly and simple perplexed. What the hell had just happened? Yuan had stopped shaking by now and was taking several deep breaths to remain that way. The redhead's eyes drifted away from man for seconds to spy the bloodied knife lying on the floor. Weapon or not the man was still a serious threat. Though how much of a threat in this condition and with enemies lurking just outside, Nor was quite sure how this would turn out.

"What are you talking about?" Nor questioned before knock were heard on the wooden door. Nor's eyes flashed over to the door hearing the knob jiggle but not able to open. It was locked.

"Nor? Are you up?" Lloyd's voice called from the other side muffled slightly. The knob moved again this time with more force as if trying to test it. "Why is the door locked?"

"Its best if I take my leave… Farewell… Sinclair." Nor pulled out his pistol in a attempt to prevent the half-elf from leaving. But it ended in sad disappointment when he saw the window wide open with no trace on the man who had just been in the room. Drat. What the hell was that about? The door was broken down before he could get up to check outside. Lloyd barged in with Kratos right on his heels.

"What's the meaning of this?" Kratos said swiftly dashing to the window and glancing out. He took several looks in ever direction before giving up. Yuan was long gone probably teleporting away to avoid being seen. Lloyd rushed over to Nor only to see the bleeding wound on Nor's neck.

"You're hurt!" He cried and Nor held his hand up to his neck. It was still bleeding… How lovely…

"Its just a scratch…" He muttered putting some pressure on it to strop the bleeding. He felt the warmth of his blood trickle down the side of his hand. It was a truly disturbing feeling.

Kratos appear beside the bed almost instantly looking at where the cut was located and then handing the redhead a handkerchief. "That 'scratch' could have cut your carotid artery. Your very luck that it didn't." Luck had nothing to do with it. Yuan had no intention in killing him. That man wanted information and you can't get information from a corpse. Nor excepted the cloth with a nod and placed it on his neck. At least his hands weren't soaking in blood now.

"What happened?" Nor looked up at Lloyd who held the fallen knife in his hands blood staining the blade. Seems Yuan had forgotten to take it in his great escape. Bad for him, good for Nor.

"I awoke to find a man pointing a knife at my throat… He wanted answers that I couldn't give him. He got rather frustrated with me and punctured this hole in my neck. Honestly, I think I might have snapped at him before you barged in… Not one of my smartest ideas…"

"Certainly not. Information or not, he could have killed you with a single stoke of this blade." Thanks for the vote of confidence Kratos… Really does a lot to ones self-esteem to know that they could have died. "You don't seem to have a good concept of 'a life or death situation' do you?" That was probably true. This hadn't really struck him yet. He was stuck in a video game, a bloody VIDEO GAME! Forgive him for not think of his safety when seeing a fictional character standing in front of him.

At least for the sake of all of them, he wasn't going to go all fan boy on them… God forbid Kara going fan girl on them. That would be an incredible awkward situation he never wanted to see.

"Probably not. My apologizes." Nor said bowing his head. This was another thing for Kratos to hold against him he was sure. Not even able to fight of an assassin. "How pathetic..."

"On the contrary, you did well." Nor looked up to find a roll of bandage in his face. Kratos was holding out to him waiting for him to take it a small hint of a smile on his face.

"I did what?" Lloyd obviously was just as puzzled as he was as they stair at the auburn man will looks of utter confusion.

_'I will never understand this man… One minute he hates me and the next he suddenly cares…'_

Kratos motioned for Nor to turn around which his did with only slight hesitation. Slowly his hand was pulled away from his neck and Nor could feel Kratos wrapping the bandage around and around with care. "You not only managed to keep yourself alive in the face of death but you revealed not information pertaining to the journey. You, even if you did not realized it, kept the rest of us safe by distracting the assassin until we arrived. Had you not, he might have gone up to the rooms of the Chosen or the Sage's." Did he really not know? Nor could have sworn that the man would be able to here them from outside the door. Kratos should have heard Yuan's last words and realized who it was. The man had super hearing after all.

Then why lie about it?

Kratos soon finished the wrapping the wound laving it tightly bound around Nor's head. Nor moved his head a little and flinched. It felt worse than before and he could now feeling the burn of pain in the side of his neck. Looks like he might have had an adrenaline rush… "That should hold for now. You can ask miss Sage to look at it in the morning. For now the best thing for you to do is go back to sleep." And with that, Kratos turned and walked over to his own bed to get ready to sleep.

"I just don't get him…" Nor turned his head to see Lloyd watching Kratos with a strange look. "I mean he practically had it out for you earlier… What gives?"

"Honestly Lloyd… I have no clue." Nor replied giving Kratos a rather puzzled look of his own. Things weren't adding up and the sudden change in Kratos hadn't helped.

"Well… We'd better get some sleep… It is getting late." Nor nodded in agreement. He had probably only gotten maybe a hour of sleep in before Yuan had decided to pop in. He was still exhausted. He slowly laid back down on the bed resting his sore neck on the edge of the pillow. A soft twang was heard as Lloyd placed the knife next to him on the nightstand.

"I think you should keep that… Just as a reminder." A reminder… A reminder of why he fights. To find the truth among lies and to protect others. How very like 'Kudo Shinichi' of him… As he closed his eyes he wondered why Yuan had come to him of all people… Wasn't he suppose to stalking Lloyd at night? Or was that Sheena?

'Do you know anything about this?' Nor asked wondering if Celsius could possibly know anything about the questions he had.

"…" The summon sprit was oddly silent for one who loved to tease him. It was slightly unnerving that she could even be silent. "Its not my right to say…"

'What do you mean?' There was no reply from her. Looks like he wouldn't be getting any information out of her… But that just left a sick feeling in his stomach like he had missed something or wasn't being told the truth. It twisted and turned until he was finally able to fall asleep.

---

"Is he dead?"

"Naw see the blanket is moving."

"Then why isn't he waking up?"

"Don't know. Nor, you have to get up now!" A pair of hands shook him in a pathetic attempt to wake him. Wearily, the redhead just pulled the covers tighter around him trying to find his dreams once again. Where he was still on Earth in his own bed. The pair of hands went from two to four now shaking him twice as much. It didn't have much of an effect at all as Nor just ignored their attempts.

"Lloyd this isn't working…" Nor heard a young boy call his brain slowly realizing it was Genis. A loud groan was heard and nor assumed that was Lloyd.

"Great… Kratos is going to be so pissed…"

_'Serves you right Lloyd… Now let me sleep…'_

"At this rate Kratos is just going to leave him here… What is this… the third time we've tried to wake him up?" Really now… He must have been more tired than he thought. The only times where he could not be woken up is when he's crammed the night before. Even then it usually only takes Kara two times to wake up. But then again they weren't Kara. His sister was in a class of her own…

"Yea… Kratos said we'd leave him after the third try too…" Wait… What?! "Let's go Genis." Nor's hand shot out from under the blankets and grabbed on to the nearest person. A yep told him he'd grabbed on to Lloyd.

"--ffee…" He mutter from his cocoon of blankets. The person connected to the clothes flinched at the sudden noise.

"Um… What was that?" Lloyd asked nervously almost sounding slightly afraid. And that he should be. He had woken him up from a very good dream.

"**Coffee.**" Nor said picking his head off of the fluffy sanctuary that was his pillow. His eyes glared up at the teen with the blanket half covering his face. "**Now.**"

Lloyd froze gaping at Nor for a few seconds before turning heel and practically dashing out of the room with Genis right behind him. There was even a dust trail following behind them.

With a sigh, Nor sat up in the bed. Feet hitting the floor with a dull thud he stretched his sore body getting out all to the kinks. His neck wasn't hurting much but the dull pain was still there. Guess he was going to have to see Raine after all…

Slipping his feet into the blue boots next to his bed and pulling on his vest, Nor notices that the only things that were left in the room were his own. Taking a quick look at the window Nor said bright sunshine. So he had obviously slept in.

"Great… Lloyd's right… Kratos is going to be pissed…" Nor muttered grabbing the rest of his things trying to fight the urge just to crawl back into the bed. But the heat was already starting to effect him. He was surprised that he hadn't felt in under the blankets. It was hot.

Nor picked up the last of his things before halting at the sight of the knife on the table. It was much easier to tell the quality of the dagger now that it was light outside. It had a simply designed handle made of an iron of sorts. The blade wasn't much different is design. He tied the dagger to the side of his bag and hoped it wouldn't fall off or break anything. Maybe he could buy a sheath somewhere…

Stepping outside the room with his bag over his shoulder he found Lloyd and Genis nervously arguing with one another. They both looked slightly freaked

"Are you kidding me?! You're the one who started to shake him!"

"But your older than I am! You should take the blame!"

"But it isn't my fault!" Lloyd whined glancing at the door to find Nor staring at them. Nor found it quite amusing to see Lloyd's jaw drop. Genis reaction was just as comical with the kid's eyes going wide at the sight of the red head.

"N-Nor!" They sputtered trying to figure out what to do. Nor raised an eyebrow in amusement but they took it the wrong way. They freaked.

"H-Here's your c-coffee!" Stuttered Genis handing Nor a cup filled to the brim with hot coffee. The poor kid's hands were shaking so badly the hot liquid threatened to spill.

"Yea please don't kill us!" Pleaded Lloyd a edge of panic in his voice. Nor looked at their faces then down at the shaking steaming cup of hot coffee.

Oh.

So that was it.

Nor took the cup staring at the dark contents. His smirking reflecting stared back at him. Kara had always called him a demon when he hadn't had his coffee. Apparently that was even more true than he imagined. Of course the effect probably had only worsened because of the days he had spend deprived of his elixir.

He took a long sip not caring if the coffee scalded his tongue as it slipped down his throat. Oh god how had he lived without this for so many days.

"I'm sorry!" Genis managed to say still looking panicked. "I left it back because I didn't know how you like it…"

"Its fine…" Nor said with a sigh of content. "I like it black. Its stronger that way…" The stronger the better with no cream or sugar. Just how he liked it.

Genis and Lloyd both let out sighs of relief. Probably with the knowledge that he wasn't going to kill them. Though were they got that silly idea, he wouldn't know.

"Shall we depart?" Nor said heading for the door cub still in hand smirking all the way. He was going to win this 'game' or whatever it was. H would save his sister and no one, not even Mithos himself, was going to stop him.

* * *

Meh: Crappy way to end the chapter but good news because of the shortness of this one, the next one will be much longer!

Nor: Joy...

Meh: Yes Nor now we all know your one weakness, COFFEE!!!

Nor: Its not a weakness...

Meh: No... Its an obsession! And yea i like Yuan. he's a cool Characteracter. This will be the last time he'll be showing up for a while. Your also lucky enough to get several hints about Nor in this chapter! They're not exactly good for you now but it gives you maybe a slight clue as to where I'm going with this. As always Review please! I seriously love you people! :3

P.S. Dectective Conan reference! Spot it if you can! I'm seriously addicted to it right now... XD


	10. Chapter 10: Traveling Over Dunes

Meh: Oh.... crappppppp...

Nor: You should run.... You're 2 months over due... Its past Christmas and New Years.

Meh: I'm sorrrrrrry Ok... Plus I think people are more pissed about Guardian Angel not being updates yet....

Nor: Whatever. She doesn't own anything but me... As much as I hate to admit it...

Meh:... I hattttttte school... I hope you like Chapter 10! Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Traveling Over Dunes

"I see you've finally woken up." Nor calmly followed Kratos's voice over to the group as they stood by Noishe's pen. Kratos was currently giving him the evil eye along with Raine. Colette was oblivious to it all, a cheerful smile on her face.

"Did Genis and Lloyd wake you?" The blond asked wondering why the two boys weren't following behind him. Nor felt a small tug of a smirk forming on his face as he remembered the looks of horror that had plastered themselves on the two boy's faces. It was ever so satisfying.

"Yes. And now they know why waking me is a very bad idea…"

'_At least not without a huge steaming cup of coffee to accompany it…' _Nor thought sipping at the remnants if his coffee. It had disappeared faster than he thought it would, probably because he hadn't had any in so much time.

"Is that why they look afraid to leave the inn?" Kratos sighed looking like he was getting a headache. Nor turned slightly to see Lloyd and Genis poking their heads out the door, only to slam the door shut as soon as they saw him.

"At least they know better now." And if they knew better maybe next time before they tried to wake him up they'd brew a few cups from him. It would save them lots of pain if they did.

"It seems you have scared them quite well…" Raine said almost amused. Nor nodded, impressed with himself that it had only taken two words to make them so terrified. Now if they were going to be like that later on it might not work out so well.

"They need to toughen up. I'm certainly not the one they should be scared off." No, there were other things to be afraid of… What was to come and what would be… Not to mention if he screwed everything up. "Oh grow up you two." He called over his shoulder as the inn door creaked open once again. "I'm not going to kill you."

"Yea! Like we believe that!" Lloyd called Genis nodding besides him.

"Come on Lloyd! I'm sure Nor wouldn't hurt a fly." Nor looked over at Colette. The blond hair had to have something to do with the lack of brain cells… It had too. It was ether that or the sheltered life under the church had turned her utterly oblivious. Did she not see him fight at the base?

Kratos seemed to have the same thoughts. "Stop before you make me mad." That was enough to have the two racing out the door to Kratos. While they were afraid of Nor, they were terrified of Kratos.

"Impressive. I wonder what my sister would do if she were here. Perhaps it would be too much to ask if she would actually listen to someone for once…"

"From the way you describe her I doubt it…" Kratos said giving him a slight look of what look like pity? "Though it wouldn't be the first time…"

'_First time? First time for what exactly?'_

"Oh, Nor?" Nor glanced over to Colette who had started to speak. "Shouldn't you check around for your sister? You said she might be here."

"She isn't…" He muttered after a moment causing some very confused looks. "She can't be."

"How can you be so sure?" Asked Raine looking at him to see if he knew more then he was letting on to. A small smile graced his face as he closed his eyes.

"Call it what you will but… I call it a bond… My sister calls it twin telepathy."

"Telepathy?" Oh how lovely… The professor was getting that look in her eye. That slightly crazed on that reminded him of a rabid dog eying a juicy steak. "Are you saying that you and your twin possess the ability to communicate with each other without speech?" She said excitedly looking up at Nor with new found interest.

"Not what your thinking of. Its more along the lines of I know if she's close or not. We do however seem to finish one another's sentences occasionally." Nor admitted to the crazed Teacher who nodded still looking him over. He did not want to be her next experiment. Nope. Not one bit.

"I've never seen twins before... They aren't exactly common in Isielia..." The Professor was looking at the red head with absolute delight. "Is it true that twins personality's are exactly alike?"

"No-"

"How about your looks?"

"Yes-"

"So you look like your sister?"

"Yes but-"

"Do you look like your mother or father more? Are ether one of your parents a twin? Do twins run in your family? What about-"

"I look like my father and if you care, my sister is more towards my father as well. I can't give you the answers to the last two because I simply Do. Not. Know." Nor said doing his very best to end the conversation and fast. If he thought it would have done him any good he would have turned tail and ran but he had to follow them. Just like the army, desertion was not an option.

_'Note to self: When Kara is found, hug her then throw her off a very large cliff.'_

"We can finally head out to release the seal. That is if you're done fooling around." Kratos said saving Nor from anymore of Raine's questions. He merely nodded his head avoiding saying anything else that might incriminate himself. And possibly get Raine's attention diverted elsewhere. Preferably not at him.

Colette bobbed her head happily. "Yes. I'll do my best!"

"The seal Remiel spoke of is in the Triet Ruins southwest of here." Raine said finally calming down and taking her normal role as the information guru. Nor was silently cursing out the 'angel', praying that he might be able to get off a shot at he's least favorite character. The sooner the ijit died the better.

"Cool! Let's go check out that seal!" Lloyd cheered excited for what was to come.

"We'll see if that enthusiasm lasts…" Mutter Genis to Nor who snorted.

"If it lasted as long as it did in the base, it won't be very long at all..."

"I'll be fine! Just you watch!"

Raine shifted the bag that was nested on her shoulder and pulled out a rather larger book. "Oh, I just remembered. Let me give you this." She said handing it over to Lloyd who looked at it like it might try and bit his fingers. He should be glad it's not the monster book from Harry Potter. Now with that book you had a chance of losing a few fingers.

"It's a book for gathering data on your enemies. It will be incredibly useful for protecting the Chosen."

"I…I'm going to do it?" Lloyd asked paling looking at the book over again more at the mere size of it.

"I'll help, too. Just think of it as homework." Lloyd gagged at the word 'homework' not expecting it to show up on the journey. Not helping Raine. Not helping one bit. It was like adding salt to chocolate cake... Not tasty, no matter what Kara said.

"We should get going." Kratos said taking up the position as leader of sorts in the group. Not that Nor minded. It was probably better off that way. Lloyd still was new at traveling and had a long way to go before he could make the decisions in the group.

_'He'll have to prove himself to everyone... I wonder what you'll do to gain my trust, Lloyd.' _He had said that he would follow and protect the red clad teen. That, however, didn't mean that he trusted the decisions he made. Trusting the teen to cover his back in the base and now were two completely different things. He still was too hot headed for Nor's tastes. As much as he hated to admit it, it looked like Kratos was going to be calling the shots for a long time to come.

"Nor! Come on!" Nor's eyes focused once again and saw the rest of the group standing toward the gate. Well at least they were waiting for him. "Hurry up and stop dreaming!"

"Yea, Lloyd does that enough for all of us!"

"Genis!" Genis laughed running away as teen chased after him out the gate and into the dessert. Not the smartest thing but he wasn't going to stop them. It wasn't like things were going to get any better. If anything they would only get worse as things progressed.

"Well... Shall we go?" He asked getting the rest of the group to follow the two in to the hot dessert.

---

And boy was it hot. Not even walking for 30 minutes, Nor felt exhausted as he trudged through sand dunes to keep pace with Kratos of all people. Maybe he wanted to prove himself or some other ridiculous notion but it kept him going forward. To make matters worse, Noishe had disappeared leaving Nor all to his lonesome. Meaning if something happened, the dog couldn't help him.

"Sand... Why is there so much bloody sand!?" He hissed to himself as another gust of wind blew the annoying particles in to his face. At this rate he was never going to be able to get the sand out of his ears let alone his hair. And what about his clothes? It was like going to the beach without the wonderful oceanic view. And water. Absolutely no water.

"It is a dessert Nor."

"I really don't care... It's annoying me!"

"You're starting to sound like Lloyd..."

"Again, I don't care." He hissed shaking his head once again in a failed attempt to get any of the annoying bits out. It was failing miserably but at least he felt a minor relief as the air cooled his skin, even if it was for seconds.

"Hey, are you alright?" Nor turned his head to the side only to see Lloyd looking at him a slightly worried look on his face.

"The heat and I do not agree with each other." Nor snorted, burrowing his chin in the collar of the vest. "It likes to burn my skin."

"Sunburn is cause from Luna's rays not the heat." Genis corrected standing on Lloyd's other side having a more difficult time trying to keep up with the taller boys.

"Well heat means the sun is out, so my apologies on associating the two..." Nor retorted with a snap, closing his eyes as a more sand kicked up into his face.

"Oi, no need to be nasty." Genis muttered after the sand calmed down.

"... Sorry... I tend to snap if I'm too hot." It was going to be a long day. The temperature was already making him angrier than usual.

_'Deep breaths Nor...' _He told himself trying to keep him to keep his cool. Figures the only time he doesn't is when its too hot.

Or when Kara does something stupid to the extreme.

Or when... Not going there. Nope.

"Um so Nor... What's the rest of your family like?" Lloyd asked a grin on his face once again. Nor was just going to have to get used to it too. Lloyd after all was one of those positive types while he himself was a bit of a pessimist.

"Well... What do you want to know?" He asked in return hoping the light-hearted conversation would keep his mind off the heat. Thinking about it always made it worse.

"Anything!" Well that narrowed down the list... Let's see...

"My family consists of my father, sister and myself. My mother passed away a long time ago." He whispered. It wasn't like it was painful to mention. She had died when he was just a kid. There wasn't much to miss... The only memories of her he had was of a smiling face.

"Ah yes. I remember you saying something to that effect during the fight with those Desians." Raine said butting in on the conversation obviously listen to Nor talk about his family. "My condolences." The others said some words to the same effect. Even Kratos gave him a curt nod of sympathy.

"Thank you but as I said she died a long time ago, just after I turned 4... I don't remember much about her at all." Nothing but those blurry memories of her face filled with love and tenderness anyway. But he thought that was enough in its own way. She did love him. She loved him very much.

"Oh um what about your father then?" Lloyd asked starting Nor off for a long and angry rant about that. His father. Oh dear lord he did no just ask about that man...

"My father is annoying pest that needs to learn how to cook a single meal without burning water!" He hissed but it was only the beginning of his frustrations. "When I was 5 he almost burned down the house! My sister the idiot she is wanted to play with and I quote 'warm pretty dancing red lights'. He's just lucky enough that I managed to call for help while he tried to put the fire out himself. With water! WATER! It was a grease fire for god's sake!"

"Uh Nor-"

"Another time the ijit thought it would be ok to leave my sister in the bath unattended. She ended up needing stitches in her forehead because of a fall! Then one time in elementary school he forgot to pick us up from school and we had to walk home... It was 3 miles away. WE WERE 7!" He practically shouted, ready to kill. Where were the monsters when you really needed them?! Mana or not he'd tear them to shreds.

"Your father isn't exactly a fit parent is he?" Kratos asked in a slightly amused tone. If that was amusement that Nor heard and not something else.

"No. Not in normal terms he isn't. He can barely take care of himself let alone my sister and me..."

"You don't think he loves you." What Kratos said wasn't a question. Nor felt like he had been slapped across the face.

"No. He loves me... He loves the both of us. Probably more than anything else..." Nor admitted looking back at one of the dearest memories he held. It wasn't a terrifying one with a happy ending. "When I was 10, my dad took Kara and me to a park to have some fun. He lost us after going to get some food. Soon it was dark out and we were terrified. At that time we thought he had left us there and didn't want us anymore." Colette let out a gasp while Lloyd looked at the redhead while he told his story. "I felt abandoned..."

"But?" Genis said urging him to continue interested to see hear the end.

"But hours later, as dawn broke, there he was covered in dirt and scratches. He had been looking for us all night. I could tell from his red eyes. I think that was one of the only times I'm seen my father act like a real parent..." Or cry for that matter. That was a well kept secret he hadn't told anyone. His dad cried when he found his kids and Nor had cried too at being finally found.

"That's so sweet! You do get along with your father!" Cried Colette happily at the fairy tale like ending of the story.

"I think that proves that you can never truly hate family..." Nor said a small smile forming. He didn't hate his sister or his father. He hated these situations they got themselves into. For being Irish, they had some bad luck. He took a quick glace at Kratos in triumph.

_'Yea Kratos. Sulk as you can't say anything to your son.' _It was cruel but completely necessary in his eyes. Family, while being a sore subject to him, was one of the most important things in his world.

"Well that's enough about my crazy family. What about the rest of you?" The red-head asked encouraging more conversation. It was lonely being the only one talking as it was so unusual for him to talk so much at all. And honestly he liked listening more than telling his own story. Gave him time to think then to reminisce on his own experiences.

Family though was a sore subject for all of them. Nearly a minute passed of nervous glances from one another seeing who would spill first with the children. Kratos and Raine had no interest in revealing anything from the cold looks on their faces. He had made the first step, now it was up to them to continue or not. It wasn't like it wasn't information he hadn't heard before. The game was rather detailed on how most of the heroes' families were ether dead or has special circumstances. Thinking about it, the only family Nor didn't know anything about was Regal but from the way they all connected he'd have to guess they were dead.

"Um..." Heads turned to Colette looking extremely nervous. Looks like she'd be the first one to open up. "Well my own mother died when I was born but I live with my father and grandmother in Isalia." She started only flinching slightly when she saying she lived in Isalia. She already knew her fate so it was to be expected.

"I'm sorry." Nor whispered an apology, bowing his head slightly. Colette's blond hair waved around as she shook her head furiously.

"Its not your fault!" She said a blush forming on her face from embarrassment, he hoped. "I mean I would have loved to have meet her once but father told me many amazing stories about how pretty and kind she was It was like she was always there watching over me." It may have felt that way but there's something you can never replace being held in the arms of your mother.

Ever.

"She sounds like an amazing person..."

"I'm sure she was!" She answered cheerfully but almost too much so.

"So no brothers or sisters?"

"No but I always liked playing with the little kids in the village!" Not what he meant but close enough. The whole village was probably very close because of its small size. Probably made it a lot easier from them to realize who's and outsider or not. They probably grew there own food as well... Oh god it was like Harvest moon all over again... Even making friendships... Oh dear.

"Nor what are you laughing about?" Asked Lloyd looking at the Redhead like he was insane. Nor bit back his laughter forcing it down.

"Sorry. Just thought of something..."

"Care to share?"

"Not really..." He said trying very hard not to start snickering again. Then he thought of Lloyd in overalls.

_'Crap... I'm never going to get that out of my head...'_

"Ok then... Well you know that I live with my dad outside the village. The grave of to the side was my mom... She was killed by Desians when I was little..." Lloyd's words trailed off leaving him with clenched fists. He was still furious at finding out his mother had been killed by the people who had a deal with the village. He wasn't the only one to be sure that had lost family because of them. But he would be the one to change it.

"What about your father?" Nor asked wondering if was forbidden by felt the need to ask anyway. More information. That was what he needed.

"Dead... Probably... I really have no idea what happened to him..." Lloyd said with a shrug not really worrying about it at all. He must have gotten over it a long time ago. Nor's eyes flickered over to Kratos, staring at the man.

How were things going to go during this journey? Nor had the opportunity to help their relationship or hurt it even more. He wasn't sure what to do. His own relationship with his father stunk. Did he have any right to screw around with someone else?

"Is there something you'd like to say?" Nor found the red eyes of Kratos glaring back at him. Shit, he had noticed.

"Nothing." Nor looked back over to the rest of them still feeling Kratos's narrowed eyes on his back. " What about you Genis?"

Genis looked panicked as he glanced around for some sort of escape. " I live... Lived with my sister in Iselia." He said correcting himself with a flinch.

Lloyd caught the look of distress instantly. "I'm so sorry Genis... Its all my fault..."

"Its not your fault, Lloyd... I should have never gone near the ranch..." Genis said lowly his hand covering the Marble's exsphere almost in shame.

"She wouldn't want you to blame yourself..." The red head found himself saying trying to console the boy. From the scenes he had seen and heard about, none of hit was solely his fault at all. He couldn't blame himself for this that were clearly beyond his control. "I'm willing to bet that she enjoyed the fact someone cared enough to see her despite the risks. You probably made he very happy just smiling at her and treating her with kindness.

"Nor..." Genis started to say before another sand storm picked up blowing sand once again in they're faces and ending any conversations. Leaving Nor quite curious to if Genis knew anything about his parents at all...

---

They had spent the rest of the day fighting the sandstorm out, going against its winds to the destination beyond. They had barely been able to keep it out of the water let alone anything else. As the group came to a small oasis late in the day, Nor was exhausted. The heat had almost been to much at several times during the day causing his to stumble more times than he could count on one hand. He had been able to hid these signs of weakness to the best of his ability by somehow he just knew that Kratos had noticed. The pain from Effret was not as bad as it had been the days before. The sapping of strength had dulled into a minor headache only causing him slight annoyances if he moved to quickly. Still it was enough to make him wish that he had a painkiller of any kind. Where are the drugs where you need them? Besides that, the only other side effects was he's tense movement and sore body but that could just be from the week he'd had.

Sadly it wasn't even like he could fall asleep yet. Nor placed his things on the ground away from the others closer to the surrounding trees. He still wasn't considered a member yet. More than an acquaintance but still less than a comrade. How long would it take for them to except him at all? They knew little to nothing about him and they thought the same of him. While he wasn't sure about Lloyd in general. The red clad teen had made a point to be friendly with him. Offing him a snack as the walked or asking how he was doing. Small things that made Nor wonder what Lloyd was thinking about and what the teen thought about him. He had saved him from the base; helped him escape from his cell and death sentence. That and he told the teen that he would help him no matter what... It wasn't something to be taken lightly and the more Nor thought about it the more he wondered what his words truly meant to him.

Oh god what had he gotten himself into...

"You think too much..." His eyes focused on Genis who was standing in front of him holding out a sandwich. He took it gratefully it being the first piece of food he had seen in hours. His hands reacted almost instinctively taking the sandwich and raising it up for him to eat. Nor didn't realize how hungry he was.

"Thanks." The red head mutter his gratefulness. They didn't have to feed him. He, after all, was a tag along. "What do you mean?"

"You can tell when you start to think because you get all spacey and your eyes get unfocused like you not really seeing what's in front of you." He said watching Nor eat his sandwich. "So what are you thinking about?"

"Just... Family..." Genis froze up immediately and began to play with the ends of his shirt. "Nor I-"

"It's ok." Nor said cutting him off before he could say anything else. "Not everyone has an easy time talking about family. I won't force you to say anything you don't want to say. I apologize for making you feel uncomfortable."

They sat there for several seconds before answering a quick thanks and rushing over to Lloyd and Colette who were sitting by the fire chatting. Nor continued to nibble at the sandwich until it dwindled away into nothing leaving him half full and wanting more. He started to shuffle things around in his bag looking for anything else to eat when he heard the sand shift next to him. Well with Lloyd, Genis, and Colette over by the fire it only left two people.

"Nor..." Raine said quietly so not to be over heard by the others. He cast a sideward's glance up at the professor noting her eyes as they darted from him to Genis. While he hands were by her side they were unnaturally pale. "I just wanted to thank you..."

"For what?" It wasn't like he had done anything outstanding in the last day. If anything he had only mad it worse by talking about family in front of Genis. He was going to have to go over things on what to say and what to avoid at all costs.

"While it is your fault that Genis started to think about family, you reassured him about the death of someone who was dear to him. I'm not sure how much it counts but I want to thank you anyway." She said calmly bowing her head slightly. Nor watched until closing his eyes with a sigh.

"That's not all you have to say is it?"

Raine sighed, "No. I want to warn you. If you do anything to hurt them, anything at all to betray the little trust I have in you, then I will not allow you to continue with us. Ever again for that matter." She said firmly glaring down at the red head leaving no room for arguments. Nor almost wanted to laugh at the seriousness of the situation. It was about at awkward as a father telling his baby's boyfriend not to hurt her. Except, he had no plans of hurting them, any of them including the over protective professor. Time could only tell if this promise would be true or not because after all nothing is set in stone.

"I can only tell you that I'll try my best... But then I'm sure you realize that's all you can get out of this situation." He replied looking at the 3 as they slept curled up near the fire trying to stay warm in the cold night air. "I can only offer them my help... Whether or not they want to make it something more is up to you and them."

"You sound as if you have no choice in what happens to you." The words she said stung Nor but at this point they were very true. His own life lay in the hands of them depending on what they said or did and in return would effect if he received mana to live. If everything went like it did in the game he would be fine... But because he was there could change everything all the same. His influence on the groups decisions would have to be minimal and pray that nothing went astray. If anything did... He'd just have to set it right no matter the cost.

"I have a responsibility that may be to big a burden for me to carry. I will try till my last breath to see it through in hopes that I will find a way to make sure everything will ok..." Partly quoting Aerith left a bitter taste in Nor's mouth but the words were true.

"You speak as if watching over Lloyd is going to be difficult..."

"From what I've seen of him and his personality, its not exactly like he is an angel..." Nor smiled thinking about the irony of his words. "If anything he attracts just about as much trouble as my sister... Which isn't exactly something to be taken lightly..."

"I see your point..." Raine admitted reluctantly looking fondly over at the sleeping trio. They spent a moment staring at them before Raine broke up the small silence. "You should get so rest. Tomorrow we'll arrive at the Ruins. It would be best if you were at your strongest." She said ending the conversation and taking her own place by the fire.

_'If only you had any idea...' _Nor thought as he watched Raine slowly nod off. It was a struggle at first as she tried to watch over her brother but soon she too was asleep. Nor should have closed his eyes but found himself unwilling to do so. If he fell asleep all of this could simply be over with him back home and out of harms way. All of the events in the past few days could disappear like it had never happened. If it was a dream though would Kara be there at home? Or would she still be gone and all the things he had done would be for nothing. Most of all if he fell asleep now it leave him in a very vulnerable position of being watched by a certain crimson eyed mercenary.

"You should sleep like Miss Sage recommended." The man voiced his eyes focused on Nor as he sat far from the fire and the rest. Kratos was positioned with his back to several rocks allowing him to see the whole camp from were he sat. He was the one with night watch duty and honestly until Colette got her wings Nor could not think of any one better to watch over them at night. Even if he wasn't entirely comfortable with it.

"Not yet." The red head said sending a weary look at the man. "Not just yet..."

"Is there something you wish to say?" In truth, there was just to much going on in Nor's mind for him to fall asleep. Sure it had been easy at the inn but he had been completely and utterly exhausted. So priority was just to get some rest but not his mind, while weary from the all the traveling they had done, was still able to look at all the things that had happened. He had plenty to say but nothing he could voice without risking being heard.

Well maybe there was one thing. "Actually when we were back at the inn, you never answered me. Why were you so shocked to hear my last name? Does Sinclair mean something to you?" Nor asked truly curious and slightly afraid of what he might hear. Worst comes to worst there could be a criminal running around with his last name and Kratos thought they might be related. Yea, that would be no fun at all.

"There was a old family of somewhat wealthy descent that lived in Asgard by the same name. There was a rather huge fire destroying the whole family leaving nothing behind. The only thing left of the family is the sabers in their name that as still sold there and in Luin. I crossed my mind for a second that it might just be possible that you could be distantly related but they lived centuries ago." So that was it? The only reason he had received such looks of horror from him and Yuan was from a family long since dead? It just didn't add up. What could one family possibly do to cause such pain with two of the most powerful people in the two worlds? The answer was simple. They couldn't.

"Oh..." He mutter the only reply he would give the mercenary. Well at least it wasn't a madman...

A whine was heard from behind him, turning his head slightly he say Noishe standing not 3 yards away watching them with his black eyes. He whined again and trotted past Nor without a second look over to Kratos. Nor was sure that he was going to lay down next to the mercenary if not for the way the auburn man was glaring at it. Whimpering this time, Noishe stepped cautiously away to lay down next to the much nicer Nor.

"What to scary for you?" Nor asked the big scaredy dog raising an eyebrow in amusement. You think after 4000 years Kratos's glares of doom would have no effect on the protozoan. Apparently not. The dog just whined some more shifting just enough so Nor was blocking his view of Kratos. Nor just smirked and leaned back into fur. Noishe squawked out at the added weight. "If I'm being used as a shield the least you can do is let me use you as a pillow." And partly as a blanket. The dessert night had turned the air cold and Noishe was a space heater with all that fur. He closed his eyes pushing back his thoughts to be left off until tomorrow.

No more confusion, no more pain, just simple and blissful sleep.

---

_**"Be brave, dear Sinclair, for your name bears a curse."**_

_**"A curse that will reveal what has long been forgotten by all and one who will kill to keep it."**_

_**"Good or bad, what will be revealed you must sort out to be the truth or false."**_

_**"In your eyes for those you trust to see, a far greater mystery than just your other half shall be learned."**_

_**"Be brave, dear Sinclair, for with you lies all hope of the future."**_

_**"And may all the luck in the world be by your side."**_

_**

* * *

**_

Meh: So there ya go... After a long wait chapter 10 is dooooone! Happy New Years guys!

Nor: Maybe this year she'll update every two weeks like she said she would...

Meh: ... I would be lying if I said that would happen but I'll try my best! Please review!


End file.
